Don't Tell Me
by LipLockinLovers
Summary: Set during 'The Break-up' and continues on to show the way Santana and Brittany's worlds unravel after. Will they realize they are meant to be or find a way to move on?
1. Could she?

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a thing. Literally nothing, I broke into someones house to post this.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"You left me behind and it _hurt_."

Since they had gotten back home to Brittany's after 'The Left Behind Club' meeting Santana had been unable to stop that phrase from consistently re-running through her head. After Brittany's comment they hadn't talked much once Brittany agreed to go home. They had watched T.V, eaten and went to bed. Brittany understood that Santana was processing what she had said. She understood what she had said was unfair and she kept going through different versions of apologies but she needed time to get the way she said it right, because even if she knew it was unfair to blame Santana some part of her really did feel left behind. She wouldn't apologize for her feelings, they'd just have to find a way to work through it. Santana meanwhile was re-playing the statement over and over and ending up at the same two points.

She had hurt Brittany again.

And Brittany had hurt her.

They both knew just how heavy that sentence was. Before they had gotten into their secret relationship during the Summer (before Senior year) Brittany had made Santana promise that she wouldn't hurt her again. That if it came down to it she would pick her over anything and in return Brittany would wait until Santana was ready. She would be her secret girlfriend. Santana had happily consented to that idea, she had made progress with the fact that she was a lesbian and she was positive that is somebody confronted her about it she wouldn't take her panic out on Brittany and hurt her anymore. So for Brittany to throw it in her face like that… Of course at first she went with her instincts and was filled with the classic Lopez rage. Brittany had been the one to get her that damn scholarship to Louisville. Brittany had been the one who verbally encouraged her to go to New York but silently pleaded with her to wait for her. So she went to that school and she cheered relentlessly for hours and went to her classes and joined a singing club on campus and spent all of her extra time with Brittany. And even though she was beyond exhausted she did it because she wanted to spend time with her girl, the girl she's madly in love with. She drove all the way to Lima to do her freakin' laundry.

So it was completely ridiculous that Santana just left Brittany behind. Like she just left behind her better half willingly? And she knew that really Brittany understood that she hadn't but clearly Brittany was hurting. And she was the reason. But she was hurting too. Yes she was beat due to classes so her head ached, combined with the constant strenuous activity of cheer leading her body ached. But she doubted that if that was all to stop that she would feel fine because her whole self ached for her BrittBritt. She was still not the best at handling her feelings so she was still not ready to express her vulnerability in those words but she thought Brittany knew that's what she felt? Brittany who had always been able to read her better than anybody, sometimes even including herself. No. She wouldn't go there. Brittany definitely knows how much she loves her and misses her. They love each other.

So with that thought she had started to calm down but now she was just lying awake, thinking. They had to make it through this right? They wouldn't end up like Finchel, God no. They would never just be able to block the other out for months while still sort of being in a relationship. They would never let things get that weird. There is no way in hell that they would end up like Kurt and Blaine. Brittany may have cheated on Artie with her but she would never cheat on Santana and she knew that. Brittany was never Artie's to start with. Santana would _never ever_ cheat on Brittany. Yet she still felt so guilty for smiling at that stupid library lezzo. She would never have acted on her attraction but still it felt good to feel that 'energy exchange' that was so difficult to get across Skype. That energy she felt whenever Brittany was in the same room with her.

But they had to be able to handle a year of long distance. They were soul mates. She loved Brittany more than she loved herself. But hadn't Blaine loved Kurt? Finn loved Rachel? That couldn't be her and Brittany. They were on a whole different level. They belonged together. They would never consciously hurt each other like the others ...but… Brittany had known what she said would upset Santana, to tell her that it was her fault that she was hurting, and she had said it anyway. Maybe she had just been expressing her feelings and she hadn't meant to hurt Santana but it didn't seem that way. She had said it so accusingly adding the fact that logically it just wasn't true. It was clearly meant to sting. Which made it so much worse. Had Brittany slowly started resenting her? Should she feel so guilty for just smiling at another girl? Was this the beginning of a bad ending? Santana sniffled and wiped her face. She had no idea when she had silently started crying but it didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Brittany, as if sensing her girlfriend's emotional state, cuddled even further into her. Santana choked back a sob. She knew what she had to do but there was no way she could, could she?

* * *

**AN: The break up broke my heart. I swear it's like Santana broke up with the fandom and not just Brittany. **

**But Brittana are endgame so its ok. Well it really isn't but it's going to be.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Mine

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to people that aren't me. **

* * *

Brittany was worried. She'd woken up earlier than her girlfriend because she had to leave for school. As usual she had taken a few moments while still in bed, to appreciate the dark haired beauty and watch her sleep. However it was clear to her that Santana had not slept well. In fact it looked to her as if she'd been crying. And the fact that Santana had cried during the night while Brittany had been _right_ there and she had not woken her up to comfort her well it made B even more worried than the fact that Santana had been crying. Not that she wasn't concerned about that. She was more concerned about that than the new relationship Lord Tubbington was getting into with one of his feline gang members.

Brittany expected not being told by her best friend that she was upset from closeted Santana. And yeah she had loved closeted Santana - she loves all Santanas. Well not every Santana in the world obviously because one was definitely enough and it's not like there was another Santana like her Santana anyway. Or anybody like her. God she loved her, Brittany sighed losing her train of thought but quickly picking it up again as she glanced at her bed.

So yeah she loved closeted San but out Santana was getting more and more comfortable sharing her feelings (with Brit anyway) and Brittany absolutely loved that. So maybe Santana had been having a nightmare and she hadn't even realized she had been crying and that's why she didn't wake her up to help. Brittany knows sometimes she dreams and doesn't realize it's a dream and she's reacting in real life. Of course usually it's a sex dream about Santana and she has an orgasm by the end of it but maybe it could happen with nightmares and crying?

Either way Santana had been crying and she didn't like it one bit. She'd love to talk to her girl about it now but she had to go eat breakfast and leave for school so she grabbed her bag, softly kissed Santana on the lips melting a bit inside at the small sleepy mumble uttered from pouty lips and with a whispered 'I love you' she left the room.

* * *

Santana groaned as she sat up and stretched when she woke up a couple of hours later. She just wanted to sink back into the smells-like-Britt bed sheets and never leave. This was not going to be a good day. In fact this was probably going to be one of, if not the worst day, of her entire life.

And when you know that going in you really just want to stay in bed.

But she forced herself to get up. She had a plan and she had to follow through. So Santana stood up and started to get ready for hell. She had trouble picking out an outfit she hadn't really brought anything for a bre- for a sepera- for well what she was going to do. Santana shook her head at herself. If she couldn't even think it how was she going to do it? She finished dressing and headed to the bathroom walking in a kind of numb trance not allowing herself to think about anything. She took a look in the close up mirror and she could kinda tell she had been crying last night and a sob escaped her as the reason why was brought to the front of her mind.

No.

She wouldn't go there. She wasn't allowed to cry till it was done and she was alone. She had to be strong about this. This was the right thing to do.

It better be.

She finished getting ready while blocking out her surroundings. Then she went around putting all of the things she brought with her in her bag. She decided while she was doing this she might as well do it right and she started taking back all the stuff that was hers that she had left behind over time even though with every item Santana grabbed it felt like a stab to her already destroyed heart.

After a couple of trips in and out the house she had everything in her car. She went back in since she had left her cellphone in Britt-Britt's room and with one last check was sure she had left nothing else behind. She wanted to take a minute, sit down on the bed, just look around the room and remember but Santana knew she would break down if she didn't keep moving so with a whispered 'Goodbye' she left.

She dropped off everything at her home and ultimately decided not to eat breakfast. She really wasn't hungry. It may have something to do with the fact that her heart was broken and the shattered pieces had obviously impaled everything inside her since it all ached.

She wasn't even trying to be melodramatic (like a certain midget she knew) she really just felt like that.

Since she was already feeling beyond horrible she might as well get the ball rolling. She typed out the text that would really confirm to herself that she was doing this. After literally staring at the 'send' button for more than 15 minutes she tapped it, resisting the urge to throw her phone on the floor.

Santana then decided to go get some coffee. An idea that was inspired due to the fact that she had time to waste and also that her movements felt lethargic more so than she actually wanted something to drink.

So she headed off to Lima Bean and once she entered it was just her luck to be spotted by someone she'd rather not talk to right now.

* * *

Brittany put away her crayons. She'd deduced that the teacher for English was colorblind or he'd have understood the symbolism she had been trying to get across through the color choices she used. She didn't want to be mean and rub his face in it so she decided to just write out in black pen what colors were chosen and what they represented in the film. During her tutoring sessions Mr Shue and Ms Pillsbury had told her it wasn't correct to write in crayon anyway.

She was just about to start her essay plan when she felt her phone vibrate so she pulled it out and smiled when she saw she had a text from her girlfriend.

From Sexy-San:** 'Hey B. I wanna see you. Meet you in the choir room during break?' **

Brittany replied and just as she had pressed send she heard the teacher call her name out and the class turned to look at her. She looked up at the teacher.

"So Brittany do you want to tell me why you felt you just had to use your cellphone during class? What is the emergency?"

"San asked if she could see me. And I don't know why she wouldn't be able too? Am I invisible? But you can see me. Is it because you're color blind and so your other senses are heightened?"

The teacher just stood there gob smacked, not knowing where start, while the rest of the class snickered at the blonde. In the end he just shook his head and returned to the board.

'You kept your phone and made the _English_ teacher speechless. Genius.'

Brittany smiled as she heard Santana's voice in the back of her head remembering when a similar thing happened last year and she looked at the empty seat next to her with longing ignoring the laughter she heard directed at her from her classmates.

Santana understood her. And Brittany understood Santana. What she didn't understand was why Santana wanted to meet her in the choir room? Why she wasn't just waiting till after school? Why the text had been so direct without any of her usual xoxoxo? Why San was crying last night?

She was smart enough to have an idea of why but her brain rejected the idea immediately. No way.

* * *

"Santana!" Mrs. Pierce called and waved as she saw her pseudo daughter enter the cafe.

Santana sent a strained smile back. Susan motioned for her to join her. Santana hesitated. She really didn't think she should but she couldn't think of a good excuse not too. 'How about cause you're going to break her daughters heart later today?' Santana thought bitterly but she couldn't exactly say that out loud so she just nodded and motioned to the counter meaning she'd join her once she placed her order.

Mrs. Pierce nodded. She watched Santana concerned. The moment she was sent _that_ smile she knew something was wrong. And the longer she watched Santana the more obvious it became.

Santana felt Mrs. P's eyes on her and unconsciously folded her arms. She was somewhat used to the piercing Pierce gaze but she really didn't need that right now. She felt her phone go off and happy for the distraction she opened her text and read it.

From Britt-Babe:** 'Hey Honey. English is so lame. :( **** Of course I'll meet you in the choir room! My super hot, super smart, super awesome, college girlfriend is visiting me at school there is no way I'd say no to seeing you. :) **** Love you. xxoo'.** Now she needed a distraction from her distraction and luckily one came, as she had to step up and place her order. Once she paid for her drink she took a deep breath and headed over to Mrs Pierce.

She looked so much like Brittany that Santana had to look away as she sat down.

Still avoiding eye contact which may have been rude but which was needed Santana started the conversation.

"Hey. You busy working?"

Susan would have chuckled at how determinedly Santana was avoiding looking at her if it wasn't so troubling. "Nope. Right now I'm taking a little break to talk to my daughter's girlfriend."

Santana tried her best not to have a reaction to that and managed to only wince a little.

Susan still noticed.

"I can go if you need to finish." Santana said maybe a little to hopefully. She loved Susan Pierce but that was part if the reason she wanted to get away. Susan was just a reminder that she'd not just be losing the love of her life but her second family.

Susan however did not reply till Santana finally looked at her. "No way. I'd rather spend some time with you. I miss you, you know. Everybody does."

Susan could see that something was seriously bothering Santana and she hoped that what she said could maybe comfort her. She knew better than to push her to confess what was wrong.

Luckily for Santana her coffee was dropped off right at that moment and she took a big gulp to spare herself from having to reply.

Mrs. Pierce laughed. "That's the Santana I know. Still not a morning person I see."

Susan smiled, as her mind drifted to all the mornings Santana would come down to breakfast mumbling and groaning about being awake. Her eldest daughter would just have to kiss the dark haired teenager on the cheek and then Santana would have a small smile on her face while eating her breakfast, complaining completely forgotten, while her daughter sneaked glances at her with an adoring look. It was entirely too adorable. Of course there was another way that Brittany made sure that Santana was happy in the mornings but she would really _really_ rather not think about that.

Santana had smiled a genuine (albeit small) smile at Susan's words. Santana knew what Susan was doing. It was pretty late in the morning and Santana would be up by now no problem and she knew Mrs. P knew that. It was clear that Susan was just giving her an out for acting strange by blaming it on the morning. So she took it gratefully.

"Ugh yeah. You should see me at college. I have to get up ridiculously early for cheer practice and the place I go too pick up my coffee has memorized my schedule so that only managers are working when I come in. I made three of the newbies quit. I lost count of how many cried." Santana said with a roll of her eyes and a sip of her coffee.

Mrs. Pierce laughed at the girl's antics. She really had missed her.

Santana took another drink of her coffee before she spoke again. "So how's the new book coming along?"

Mrs. Pierce's smile widened. "Oh really good. It's actually turning out to be one of my favorites. I think the kids will love it."

"Don't they always? I know I do. Just don't tell anybody that." Santana said with a smirk.

"Are you ashamed of reading my books?" Susan asked Santana and her smirk immediately dropped.

"No I just-reputation ruined-I'm reading children's books-sorry-I didn't-" Santana stumbled out flustered but she stopped once she saw Susan laughing at her.

Her daughter's girlfriend was such a dork sometimes.

"Mean." Santana mumbled taking a sip of her coffee and looking down, avoiding eye contact again, this time to hide her blush.

"So you excited for dinner tonight? Tom is making your favourite before you have to leave tomorrow. Oh and your mother asked if she should bring any food for tonight and I told her no but you know how she is so..." Susan trailed off at the look of discomfort on Santana's face.

Santana was having an internal freak out. She'd totally forgotten about the dinner tonight. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuckin' balls. Shit. She'd been so focused on what she was going to do to later everything else had slipped her mind. Shiiiiiiiit.

"What's wrong darling?" Susan asked softly. She didn't want to push Santana but she felt she should ask.

"Ummm" Santana took a steading breath, "Ok I'm really sorry but I got a call from my cheer coach and I have to head back this afternoon. So I won't be able to make dinner." Santana explained totally lying.

"Oh," Susan said disappointed "I guess that's alright, can't be helped. We will just have to postpone it. Or maybe we'll have it anyway. Since you are leaving early, Brittany might need cheering up."

You have no idea, Santana thought sighing internally.

Susan wondered if that was why Santana had been acting so dejected this morning. It seemed like there was more to it though...

Santana decided to bail before Mrs P. realized what was really going on. She anyway had to meet up with the band geeks to get them to help.

"I have to go. I'm meeting up with Britt in the choir room to say goodbye." Santana said standing up.

"Oh. Well we all love you so come back soon okay?" Susan said also standing up and encased the other girl in a hug. She looked like she really could use one.

It was just meant to be a quick goodbye embrace but Santana hugged back holding on tightly. "I love you guys too."

Mrs. Pierce hugged the teenager back surprised by the intensity. The girl wasn't exactly known for sharing out the love. Not that Susan minded in the least.

They broke apart after a few seconds more with a sniffle from Santana. Before Susan could sit her down and ask what was going on Santana had started walking away with a small goodbye thrown over her shoulder. Now it wasn't only Brittany Pierce that was worried.

* * *

Brittany had been dreading this moment as she walked towards the choir room. Which was freaky since she can't ever remember dreading to meet San. She opened the door and put on a smile.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Sophomore year I used to sit in this back row and secretly watch you. I counted the number of times you'd smile at me, and I'd die on days that you didn't. I miss this place so much. It's where we fell in love. Where I could say things with music, when words just weren't enough. And I need to tell you something that I don't know how to say."

What Santana was saying was really sweet but it was just making Brittany more apprehensive. She had a horrible feeling about all of this. Especially about the whole 'I need to tell you something' part. Before she could process everything the music had begun.

Santana tried to take in a breath but it was shaky so she just started. She reminded herself - she was not allowed to cry. She had to be strong.

_"You were in college working part time waiting tables. Left a small town never looked back. I was a flight risk with a fear of falling. Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts."_

Brittany pulled her lip into her mouth to stop herself from interrupting at this point. Their love would always last. San just couldn't give up.

_I say can you believe it, as we're lying on the couch. The moment I could see it. Yes. Yes. I can see it now. Do you remember we were sitting there by the water you put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter-_

Brittany moved around just managing to check herself in time from leaning over and hugging Santana till she stopped what she was trying to do. Instead she shot Santana a small smile even while she was breaking inside.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine. And I remember that fight 2.30am when everything was slipping right out of our hands. I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street. Then you took me by surprise. You said I'll never leave you alone. _

Brittany blinked away the tears threatening to emerge at this point. Don't leave me alone she thought desperately.

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water. She is the best thing that's ever been mine. _

Then don't do this to me...to us Brittany tried to tell Santana with her thoughts.

_Oh Oh Ohh. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine. Do you believe it? _

Brittany sucked in her lip again to stop herself from replying. She just nodded instead.

_Were gonna make it now. _

Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't going to actually do it Brittany hoped smiling.

_And I can see it. I can see it now. _

Well there goes the whole no crying thing Santana told herself as she wiped her eyes.

"Wow sad songs make me really sad and I don't want to be sad", Brittany said while wiping her eyes. What Brittany really meant when she said that was 'I don't want to be sad. Please don't make me sad. Don't do what I think is happening.' Santana who was fluid in Brittany knew this. She also knew this long distance was already making Brittany sad. So she pulled together whatever strength she had left and started her speech.

"I haven't been a good girlfriend to you. I can't come home on the weekends and pretend that things are the way they were because they aren't. And I don't want to be like all of those other long distant relationships that hang in there for a few months and then break up when someone eventually cheats or things get weird." Santana explained. Brittany who was fluid in Santana knew what she actually meant.

'_I haven't been there for you like I need to be. I really don't want to be Kurt and Blaine or Finchel.'_

"I would never cheat on you." Brittany had managed to hold her tongue up until now. She needed Santana to know she would never.

"I know. I know. And I would never cheat on you either. But if we're being completely honest I had, ah, I guess the best way to describe it would be an 'energy exchange'. I was cramming for this really boring sociology class and I looked up and this girl was staring at me. She smiled a little too long which means she was either crazy or a lesbian, and judging by the stack of Virginia Wolf she was reading she was into me, so I smiled back. I had an attraction. And you, you may have had one. Or you might have one. And that happens.

'_This college isn't for me - the classes aren't working. I miss feeling that energy between us. I feel guilty. I don't want to become an obligation to you.' _

Santana decided to move closer to Brittany and took her hand. She resisted the urge to sigh at the contact.

"Lets just do the mature thing here ok?"

Brittany shook her head. That is the last thing she wanted to do. Beside this wasn't the mature thing. This was the stupid thing. The most idiotic thing ever.

"This is not an official break up, but lets just be honest. Long distance relationships are almost impossible to maintain because both people are rarely getting what they need. Especially at our age.

_'I don't want to lose you but honestly I feel this needs to happen. You deserve to have somebody who can be here when you need them. Especially this year.' _

Santana was using every ounce of will power she possessed. She had no idea how she was getting through this. Seeing Brittany cry and watching her chin tremble as she tried to stop herself was hurting her very soul. It was like finding a unicorn. Then getting that unicorn to fall in love with you. Then punching that unicorn in the face. Except worse. A million times worse.

"This sounds a lot like a break up to me."

"You know this isn't working." Brittany didn't say anything back to that. She was trying her hardest to hold back her tears. This couldn't be happening. This was not happening.

"You know I will always love you the most." This was happening. And that made Brittany's tears start to fall.

Santana who could see that Brittany was about to start to really cry knew she wouldn't be able to handle that. She was barely holding it together. She'd crumble and beg for Brittany to take her back and tell her that she didn't mean any of it. So she did the only thing she could think of in that moment.

She leant forward and softly kissed her goodbye. Brittany kissed her back relishing in the feeling of San's lips on hers. It ended way to soon. Once Santana pulled back Brittany sat there with her eyes still closed. All she wanted to do was get her hand out from underneath Santana's, grab her shirt and pull her forward pushing their lips together until San took back everything she had said. But she couldn't move.

When Santana took back her hands and put them around Britt's neck hugging her, Brittany automatically lifted up one arm and returned it. The feel and smell of Santana surrounded her and she barely managed to get out "I love you too" choking back a sob on the last word.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Why wouldn't you?

They both didn't realize how long they had been sitting there till Sam walked into the choir room looking for Brittany since she had missed her last class. They had made a deal that if either of them 'got lost' they would wait in the choir room and the other would come to help once they caught on. Sam was surprised to find Santana was already there helping Brittany. However the moment that he apologized for walking in Santana broke apart from Brittany with a start. He just had to take one look at their faces to know something was seriously wrong.

Santana hadn't even heard Sam walk into the room, his presence only became known as soon as he spoke. All of her senses were zoned in on Brittany since they started this hug. She hadn't wanted to let Brittany go. She felt so safe holding her. Brittany held on believing that this was the only thing that was keeping them both from completely falling apart. They got lost in their own little world.

That Sam unintentionally disturbed.

There was an intense amount of tension in the room and Sam had no idea what he just walked in on but it didn't look like the girls were in any fit state to tell him. So he continued to apologize.

"Sorry again, didn't mean to startle you. I just came looking for Brittany after she missed class but I'll just go..." he said while backing away.

Santana stood up, with a quick glance towards Brittany.

"No. I need to, um, I need to leave. You guys have school and I have to leave. Yeah." She said nodding to herself and walking towards the door.

Sam was really confused by this. He'd never seen Santana frazzled like this and Brittany; well she was just watching Santana leave with a blank stare.

She stopped at the choir room door and turned to look at them both. "I'll, uh, see you around." And with that she turned and left the room.

Santana walked down the hallway literally hitting herself on the head. 'I'll see you around?!' Oh love of my life I'm going break our heart's now, but for the greater good, and I'll always love you the most but 'I'll, uh, see you around'?! What the hell was she saying?! Her brain had literally short circuited once that hug ended. She was also fixated on how she said goodbye rather than what she said goodbye too. She'd let herself think about that once she was alone in her dorm room. She probably looked like a crazy person hitting herself on the head and angrily mumbling to herself especially since she didn't even go to McKinley anymore but after what she just did she probably was a little crazy.

Meanwhile Brittany was just staring at doorway.

"Brittany?" Sam asked approaching her cautiously. He had a pretty good idea of what had just transpired and he had no idea what to expect from his friend.

No response. She was just vacantly staring.

He sat down on the chair Santana just freed and put his hand on her shoulder.

No reaction.

Sam started to gently turn her to face him and he was startled as all of a sudden she turned to look at him as if only now realizing he was there.

"Sam?" She said tilting her head and blinking fast as if being brought out of a day dream.

"Yeah Britt. What-"

"She left me." Brittany blurted out.

"Oh Brittany. What ca-"

"She left me. She left. She broke up with me. She's gone." Brittany said standing up her breathing rate picking up considerably.

"I love her. I mean _really _love her. I need her. She's my best friend. She's my everything. She isn't coming back again." Brittany said swaying a bit as she got dizzy.

Sam noticed this and standing up next to Brittany tried to get her to sit back down but she just stumbled down the stairs standing in the middle of the room staring at the door.

"She- isn't m-my girlfriend. Oh- god. Santana. San-tana. Santana le-ft me. She isn't m-m-ine anymore. I- can't-" Brittany was having trouble getting out what she was trying to say as she was hyperventilating.

Sam gripped her around the shoulders and shook her lightly till she looked up at him. "You have to breathe Brittany. Breathe. Just stop and take a deep breathe."

She shook her head, her vision blurring. She couldn't.

Sam knowing Brittany was going to pass out soon if he didn't help her, ran up the steps, ripped open his bag and grabbed out the brown paper bag with his lunch, tipping its contents onto the floor and rushing back to Brittany whose legs were about to give out.

He held the bag up to her mouth and after a few breaths she grabbed it herself holding onto it like a lifeline.

It took a few moments and Sam's hand rubbing soothing circles on her back before Brittany started getting better.

Her breathing was returning to normal and she'd been so focused on not passing out that the reason why she had been freaking out was pushed to the back of her mind. Until the scene of Santana turning around and leaving started replaying over and over in her head.

And that's when she vomited. Luckily she had the paper bag which was surprisingly sturdy. Sam flinched but continued to rub soothing circles on her back.

"Brittany. I think we should go to the nurse and call your parents ok?" He asked softly.

Brittany who was doing everything she could to resist the urge to be sick again muttered a small "okay".

Sam glanced at their school bags but decided to leave them there. Getting Brittany to the nurse as soon as possible was more important.

He put his arm around her and started to lightly usher her out but the moment they passed through the doorway Brittany was sick again.

Fortunately for them there was nobody in the hallways to see this but Brittany was way beyond the point of caring anyway. They slowly started to walk to the nurse's office with Sam guiding Brittany who had closed her eyes. Everywhere she looked there was a memory. That classroom Santana 'accidentally' melted JBI's filming equipment after he had asked if the only reason Brittany could dance so well was because her head was empty and therefore easy to move. In that closet they did it. That bathroom was where Brittany helped Santana clean up her slushy attack and then afterwards they had sex. It was safer just closing her eyes.

Once they had reached the nurses office Sam sat Brittany down on one of the beds, her eyes still closed. If she opened them she'd get flashes of Santana walking around in here in that candy stripe outfit which usually would be a good thing, but not now. Definitely not now. She just concentrated on clenching her jaw and staring at the back of her eyelids.

She heard some shuffling and talking around her and she felt someone take her 'sick bag' away and replace it with a plastic one.  
Then the nurse asked her some questions.

"Do you want to lie back down while we contact your parents?"

Brittany shook her head.

"Okay dear. Do you want me to contact your mother or father? Which is more likely to be able to pick you up?

"My mom" Brittany answered shortly.

The nurse left to go make the necessary arrangements.

"Hey Britt. Are you still feeling sick?" Sam asked.

"No. I'm trying not to feel anything." She replied shortly.

Sam sighed. It hurt him to see Brittany like this. She was a good friend.

"Can you open your eyes for me?"

Brittany shook her head.

"Brittany," Sam said in a sad voice but Brittany just shut her eyes tighter. He was making it so much more difficult not to think.

"Hey do you think you could go get my bag for me?" She asked trying to get him to go.

"Umm sure. Once your mom arrives though, I don't want to leave you here alone."

Like Santana did. No. NO THINKING. Brittany thought scolding herself.

"Sam please." He was making it too hard.

She clearly wanted to be alone so Sam contemplated whether he should stay or not when the nurse came back saying that her mom was close and would be here soon.

He decided to do what she asked of him.

"If you need anything, seriously anything Britt, I'll be there quicker than Flash. Don't hesitate to call ok?"

She just nodded.

He lent over and hugged her before he left.

It didn't feel anything like San. With that thought a few tears escaped Brittany's eyes but she just screwed them shut tighter. If S could suppress her feelings and part of who she was for years she could do it too, she thought as she wiped her face.

Susan Pierce arrived a few minutes later using her longs to stride towards the nurses office as fast as possible. The nurse had said a blonde boy had brought in Brittany and explained she had been hyperventilating and then got sick. The nurse who knew both Brittany and Santana (most of the faculty did), told Mrs Pierce she had already thought to contact Santana to help but the blonde boy had mentioned a break up. Susan legitimately never believed this day would come. She might think that this was a huge misunderstanding by the boy and the nurse and there was something else going on entirely if it didn't explain Santana's behavior from earlier that day. She walked into the office and the nurse quickly explained that the blonde boy went back to get Brittany's bag and said he would drop it off at their house later. Also that Brittany hadn't done anything but sat stock still with her eyes closed since she came in. Susan thanked her and went and sat next to her daughter on the bed.

"Little Angel, we're going to go home now ok?"

"Ok" Brittany muttered and if Mrs Pierce had any doubt what had happened actually happened it was erased as that was the most miserable heartbroken ok that had ever been said and she couldn't help but scoop her daughter into a hug.

Even the nurse who had been hovering around to see if she could help felt the hurt and all she wanted to do was cheer the girl up. Susan knew her daughter and she knew that there was a reason she was keeping her eyes closed so she said a thanks to the nurse in passing as she helped Brittany to her car. They drove in complete silence, Brittany only talking to ask for a piece of gum. Susan had a lot of things she wanted to say and ask but she felt that Brittany needed space so she stayed quite. The minute they arrived home Brittany went straight up to her room closing her room door without comment. She knew her house so well she didn't need to see to know her way around. Susan Pierce had no idea what to do. She wasn't prepared. She _truly_ _had _never expected this day to come.

* * *

Santana wiped a few annoying tears from her face as she drove back to Louisville telling herself like a mantra to wait till she got back to the dorm. However it seemed like she was just not listening as more tears escaped.

She heard her phone go off and tried to press the ignore call button on her Bluetooth set and failed. Her hand, wet due to the crying, slipped and pressed answer.

"God damn it."

"Santana?" Quinn's voice came out over the speakers.

"Quinn," sniffle "I'm driving. It's not the best time to talk right now."

"YOU'RE DRIVING?!" Santana flinched as Quinn's voice rang out through her car, "Get the hell off the roads! Right now Santana!"

"Why? If you'd just hang up I'd be fine to drive to Louisville." She tried to say angrily but it just came out pathetically.

"Santana. You are so clearly not fine!"

"…How did you find out?"

"Both Sam and Mrs P contacted me as you have chosen to ignore their calls."

"Yeah well I tried to ignore you too so don't feel special." Santana said bitterly.

"Oh special is definitely not one of the emotions I'm feeling right now. But that isn't important, what's important is that you get off the roads."

"Just because you can't drive doesn't mean we are all trying to join Artie in his lame hot-wheels club." Santana said lashing out.

Quinn used to Santana's temper ignored her like a pro. "You need to stop driving. For two reasons; one) there is no way you are in an acceptable state to be on the roads and two) so I can yell at you for being a complete and utter moron."

"Ah with incentive like that it's a wonder I'm not pulling over right now."

"Seriously you need-"

"Just fuck off Quinn ok?!" Santana yelled ending the call and switching off her phone for good measure. Santana continued to chant to herself. Wait till you're back in your dorm. Wait till you're back in your dorm. Wait till you're back in your dorm.

* * *

"So what, Santana just broke up with her?" Mr Pierce asked his wife. He had left work fairly early once he had gotten the call from Susan.

"As far as I know. When Sam came by to drop off her school stuff he explained what he saw which wasn't much. San and Britt were just hugging and when Santana saw him she said she should go and with an awkward 'see you around' she left the room."

"Then what happened?" Mr Pierce asked incredulously.

"Well Sam said Brittany was totally out of it and then all of a sudden she snapped back to reality and repeated 'she left me' or variations of it and she started to hyperventilate." Mrs. Pierce paused. It was difficult to talk about and imagine her daughter feeling this way.

It was just as hard to hear it but he needed to know so Tom encouraged Susan to continue.

"Sam improvised and gave her a bag to breathe into and she seemed to calm down but then she was sick. He got her to the nurse ok but I think she hasn't opened her eyes since she left that choir room. And she barely said anything to me before she locked herself away upstairs."

Mr Pierce rubbed his temples. This was a lot to handle. He, like his wife, never expected this.

"What about Santana?"

"She isn't answering anybody's calls!", Mrs Pierce burst out frustrated but calmed down and lowered her voice almost immediately, "Quinn got hold of her but only long enough to find out she was busy driving back to Louisville before she got hung up on and now Santana's phone is off."

"What?! She busy driving?"

"I know. I know. She was too stubborn to listen to Quinn and stop. There isn't exactly anyway to make her either."

"We could call the cops?"

"And tell them what?"

"I don't know! We could lie and say she's drunk or the cars stolen or she's high or-"

"You know exactly how smooth Santana can be, she'd get off those charges in a second and even if she didn't it would only take them a few moments to disprove all those theories and she'd be on her way again."

"You're right, you're right." Mr P said sitting down, "I just, I need her to be safe."

Mrs Pierce went around the table and joined him. "I know. We all do. She will be. She has to be."

"What about the Lopez's?"

"Well I phoned them about the dinner saying it wouldn't be the best idea right now and they had no idea about the break up. Santana didn't mention it to them at all. They are just as shocked as us."

Mr Pierce sighed and Susan put her hand over his.

"So should I go talk to Brittany or...?"

"Well you could go try but I don't think it will make a difference, no offense. I mean Sam, Hannah and I all did and nothing. All she did was sit there with her eyes closed. You might think she's sleeping if she wasn't completely tense."

"She didn't react to Hannah?"

"Not at all. In fact I had to take Hannah out of the room. The way Brittany was ignoring her was scaring her. I had to tell her she was playing the silent game."

Brittany absolutely adored her younger sister Hannah, whom was seven and felt the same way about both Brittany and Santana. In fact Hannah idolized them both. This was really going to hurt her too.

"Santana's made quite a mess hasn't she?" Tom asked anger creeping into his voice.

"I don't know why she did what she did Tom but I know she wouldn't have done it lightly. We both know how much she loves Brittany. How much she loves all of us."

"I don't know. I don't feel like I know anything. This is all so...surreal? Sorry I don't even know how to explain it."

"I get it. I do."

The home phone rang so Mr Pierce stood up get it.

"Hello?" "Oh hi Mr P. It's Quinn again. I was wondering if Brittany was ready to talk yet?"

"Quinn! We miss you round here. Anyway no I don't think she is. According to Susan she's still very much ignoring the world."

"Oh... look I don't want to be pushy here but I'm freaking out over Santana being in that car and I really need to make sure at least one of them is ok, so can you maybe leave the phone next to her or..."

"It's ok Quinn, we understand. I'll go ask Brittany now."

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks so much Mr. P. I'll come visit as soon as possible."

"Great. Well here she is. Bye Quinn." Mr Pierce said as he opened his daughter's door (after knocking of course).

"Hey Britt. Quinn's on the phone, do you want to talk to her?"

Brittany just sat on the floor in silence leaning her back against the end of her bed. It hurt even more than he thought it would to see his daughter like this. "Okay. Well I'll put the phone on speaker and leave it next to you." He said doing just that and then placing a small kiss on the top of his daughter's head. He left the room closing the door behind him.

"Britt. I know you're not really talking to anybody right now I get that but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay on the line and sit with you."

And she did.

* * *

After what seemed like forever Santana had finally, FINALLY, made it to her dorm. She hadn't even bothered to bring her stuff in from the car. She just needed to get inside a safe place. She was a storm just waiting to break free.

And she was finally allowed to she thought as she threw her keys on her small study desk. She was about to throw her phone too when she thought about that call from Quinn. She really should let her know she was fine. So with a great amount of effort and a massive sigh she put her breakdown off for a few more moments as she switched on her phone. The moment it started up she was bombarded with several text messages and missed calls from her parents, Britt's parents, Sam, Quinn and Puck.

She just sent one big forwarding message to them all. 'I got here safe. Now leave me alone.' Except with Brittany's parents she couldn't help but add an 'I'm sorry.'

Once that was done she tossed her phone to the floor and lied down on the bed ready for the crying to happen. It didn't though, which frustrated her to no end. She just wanted to let it all out but she couldn't now that she wanted to. She even tried thinking of Brittany crying while she broke up with her, which would make anybody with a heart shed a few tears. Still nothing. Instead she felt that familiar rage. Snix was taking over.

'Why did I have to be put in such an awful position?! Why when I tried to do the good selfless thing for once did it hurt so god damn much?! Why was Quinn guilting me?! Why am I in fuckin' Louisville?!' Snix thought shooting up as anger took over her body.

She looked around for something to take her anger out on but before she'd scanned for more than a couple seconds her eyes fell on her calendar. Specifically this weekend were it said in big letters 'Visit to see Britt-Britt!' with big love hearts and smiley faces surrounding it. This usually would have turned her into a sobbing mess but instead it just fueled her fire as she ripped it off the wall.

'Why did I always have to be the one to drive for a visit?! Why didn't Brittany graduate?! Why didn't she tell me she was failing?! Why didn't I notice that she was?! Why didn't we have more freaking time as a proper couple?!' While thinking this Santana ripped up the calendar and before she could stop herself she was moving through her room like a tornado ripping and breaking everything that even slightly reminded her of her failed relationship.

* * *

Brittany and Quinn were still just sitting there. Quinn had put her phone on speaker too and pulled out her laptop because after a while it got a bit creepy just listening to Brittany breathe.

Quinn heard her mom call her down for dinner. She was starving. All this emotional turmoil was draining. She decided to go eat. She didn't even think Brittany knew she was there anyway. The other blonde hadn't acknowledged her presence.

"Britt. I'm gonna go eat dinner now but I'll come back afterwards ok?"

"No you won't." Brittany said her voice croaky due to not being used for so long.

Quinn almost threw her laptop off herself as she scrambled to get her phone. She turned off the speaker and held it to her ear. "Britt. Of course I will. Actually I'm not even that hungry. I won't leave."

"She left, why wouldn't you?"

Quinn felt a lump in her throat as she heard that. Brittany's voice was so defeated, so broken.

"You should just go. You aren't getting what you need."

"I'm staying." Quinn said a bit confused at the last statement.

"Quinn. Let's just do the mature thing here ok?" Brittany said bitterly.

"B? What are you talking about?"

"I'll see you around." Brittany said in a mocking tone and reached over to where she thought the phone was.

"WAIT! BR-" Quinn started but was cut off as Brittany had finally managed to locate the phone. She had to open her eyes to do so and now she squinted as her eyes adjusted. She sighed as the phone started ringing again and she pressed the reject call button. She really didn't mean to say that to Quinn who certainly didn't deserve it. It just came out.

Brittany stood up feeling quite sore from sitting down so long and stretched. She walked over to put the home phone on her desk when she felt a pang to her heart. All the frames with photos of her and Santana were face down on the desk. Did her mom do that?

Brittany looked around after that. Something was definitely off. It only took her a few seconds to realize. Her room looked and felt empty. Santana couldn't have... Brittany raced through her room to her closet. None of Santana's clothes were there anymore scattered among her own. She got to her dresser and ripped open the drawers throwing everything onto the floor and nothing. All of Santana's clothes were gone. In fact everything Santana related was gone. The books she had borrowed Brittany, Santana's favorite board game that she left here because she thought it was embarrassing if anybody else knew she loved board games, her makeup… all of it. Brittany even went so far as to flip over the frames. Empty. Santana actually did it. She tried to remove herself from Brittany completely.

Brittany stood in the middle of the room and spun round looking over everything again and again until she started to feel dizzy. Her room was so bare. Everything that Santana could she had taken away. Brittany was crying silently by now not just because Santana had taken all the reminders she could but because even so everywhere Brittany looked she could still see Santana. They had hung around in this room so much that it was all Santana tainted. This just showed Brittany that even if she tried she wouldn't be able to remove Santana from her life. She had left too much and too little at the same time and Brittany couldn't handle it.

She had attempted to suppress her feelings but that hadn't worked so maybe running away from them would. She had to get out of this room. She flung her door open and sprinted out down the stairs. She just needed to leave.

The Pierces, who were having dinner together, with one notable exception, were eating in silence which was unusual for them but they were all trying to think of a way to cheer up Brittany. Hannah had figured out by now her sister was not playing the silent game and something was wrong. That's why they all jumped and stood up when the upstairs door slammed. Mr Pierce quickly came out the dining room and into the hallway, almost falling over as Brittany ran straight into him.

"Let me go! I need to go!" Brittany yelled trying to escape from her dad who just held on tighter. Brittany started to hit her dad on the chest with her fists while yelling at him to let her go. Now Mr Pierce was fit for his age but it still hurt like hell since Brittany was a dancer. He held his ground though.

Then she broke and started to cry.

Susan and Hannah who had come over as soon as they heard Brittany's voice watched with pained expressions.

"Please dad. Just let me leave. She's not here but she's everywhere! Please. I can't handle this. It feels like I'm going to die!" After that Brittany started to sob uncontrollably.

Her family watched on feeling completely helpless. They didn't know what to do. They tried their best with comforting words and promises that it would get better but she was inconsolable. They helped her to the guest room since she had started wailing as soon as they had reached her room and put her to bed. She grabbed the nearest pillow hugging it fiercely.

That night none of the Pierce family got any sleep as their hearts broke listening to Brittany cry hers out.

* * *

Santana didn't get any sleep either. She also hadn't cried yet. She just lay on her bed completely exhausted. Well her 'bed' was actually ripped sheets on the floor. Once she started she couldn't stop and she completely tore her room apart. She blacked out with rage. Which would explain why her mattress was falling apart and the springs were sticking out. She only stopped once the police came over. Apparently people had heard a commotion. Mrs P was right before, Santana could be very smooth, she got off without any trouble. They didn't even inspect her room. Lucky for her cause it literally looked like a bomb went off in there.

After they left she lay down on her ripped sheets and tried to fall asleep but sleep eluded her. This frustrated her further and resulted in sleep being even more impossible. So she was just lying down exhausted. Naturally her mind went where it always goes - Brittany. She was too tired to fight it so she just embraced the memory as it ran though her mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Briiiiiit." Santana whined out softly testing to see if the blonde girl was awake but with a sigh Santana realized she wasn't. She made to get out of the bed but the arm wrapped around her waist tightened, preventing her from leaving._

_"Where you going?" Brittany asked in a mumble, still half asleep._

_Santana smiled at the cuteness of her girlfriend and said, "I'm going to go watch some reruns of Honey Boo Boo or something. I can't sleep."_

_"All right." Brittany said and loosened her grip as Santana sat up getting ready to leave._

_Feeling the rustling next to her, Santana looked over and saw Brittany getting ready to climb out of bed. She reached out and stopped her. "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm coming with you."_

_"That's really sweet babe but I'm fine. Go back to sleep."_

_"No way. Why would I lie here by myself when you are only a room away? That's just silly."_

_Santana swears her heart skipped a beat. Brittany was the best._

_"Besides," Brittany continued, "I know you. You love sleeping. The only time you can't is when something's bothering you. Going to tell me what it is?"_

_"I'm fine." Santana said wanting to be annoyed that she couldn't even hide something so small from Brittany but was too touched that the dancer knew her so well._

_At this Brittany moved over till her forehead was against Santana's. "You said you wouldn't shut me out remember? I love you. You're safe with me."_

_Santana melted at her words and relaxed. She quickly kissed Brittany on the lips before pulling her to lie down under the covers again, her head on Brittany's shoulder and her body curled around her. "It's really ridiculous." Santana said rolling her eyes at herself._

_"I still want to know. Anyway I'm a big fan of ridiculousness."_

_Santana took a breath before starting. "You're my girlfriend, right?"_

_"Right." Brittany said with a small giggle._

_At this Santana lifted her head from Brittany's shoulder, sitting up a bit, leaning her weight on her left elbow and looked down at the blonde._

_"So since we are dating I think it's already expected for us to go together but in the movies the guy always still asks the girl. Not saying I'm the guy in our relationship. Neither of us is the guy cause neither of us is a guy. Obviously. Which is pretty essential since I don't like guys. Well I like guys but I'm not sexually attracted to them, you know? Anyway I'm in love with you so it wouldn't matter even if I did have the hots for guys too. Which I don't. Um where was I? Oh yeah. I just wanted to ask if, uh, you'll be my date to Prom?" Santana rambled out as fast as humanly possible, blushing harder the longer she talked._

_Brittany was beaming up at her girlfriend and by the end if her rant she burst out laughing._

_Santana frowned. "You know, you could have stopped me?" She groaned out hiding her face in Brittany's neck._

_Brittany shook her head still chuckling. "Nope. You are way too adorable. And yes, I'll be your date to prom. Also its super cute that you asked."_

_"It wasn't meant to be cute, it was meant to be romantic." Santana murmured into Brittany's neck still too embarrassed to move._

_"Well maybe if you hadn't rambled like an awkward dork..." Brittany said giggling at the end._

_Santana just groaned again, lying back down with her head on Brittany's shoulder._

_Brittany was looking down at the dark haired girl her heart still beating even faster than it normally does around her and the butterflies and unicorns dancing around together in her stomach. She'd been dreaming about Santana asking her to the Prom for years and the fact that she was so nervous about it made Brittany fall even more in love with her, if that was even possible._

_Even though Santana felt mortified that she had asked her girlfriend like she was an 18 year old virgin science club member who had just seen her first girl she had gotten a yes so she was satisfied. Brittany was spot on before, she really did love to sleep and just as she was dozing off..._

_"Saaaannn." Brittany whined out mimicking her girlfriend from earlier._

_"Mmmm." Santana hummed out in response._

_"I can't sleep."_

_Brittany wasn't the only one who understood her partner. Santana knew that when Brittany couldn't sleep it meant she was totally turned on._

_So Santana smirked moving quickly to straddle her girlfriend and suck on her pulse point. Brittany surprised by the quick actions let out a gasp and then a moan her head moving to give Santana more space to work her magic mouth._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana stopped the memory there. She couldn't take anymore. She was already dead tired, heartbroken and filled with rage; she couldn't take being aroused too. She didn't sleep that night at all. She just lied on the floor to broken to do anything except weakly fight off memories of Brittany and beg for sleep to take her away.


	4. General Zod

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. **

* * *

"Britt?" Mrs Pierce said as she cracked the door open slightly and poked her head in.

"Yeah?" Brittany sighed as she rolled herself over to face her mom.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks."

"Brittany," Mrs Pierce said as she walked over and sat on the bed, "you haven't really eaten a proper meal since... Well its been two days now."

"I ate Oreos and Cheetos yesterday. How isn't that a proper meal? This is like breakfast all over again. It's so confusing."

"Stop. You know that doesn't work on me. I'm going to bring you an omelette okay?"

"Mom. I'm not hungry."

"Well you have to eat something. And once you do I'll leave you alone if that's what you want."

"Why can't you just leave me alone now?"

"Brittany." Mrs Pierce said in a warning tone.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just cranky because I'm starving." Brittany said cheekily attempting a small smile but failing.

Mrs. Pierce however did smile. That's the first thing Brittany had said so far that was kinda joke-y. So show patted her daughter's leg before she stood up and left the room.

Brittany rolled onto her back staring at the ceiling. These last few days had been the worst of her entire life. Worse than she could have imagined. She'd only managed to get some sleep in the wee hours of the morning that first night because she'd literally been so exhausted from crying she couldn't stay awake. The second day she'd convinced herself that Santana would realise her mistake and she'd be coming back for her. It was the only thing that got her to stop crying and got her to eat some junk food. She was used to waiting for Santana but her hope was quickly dwindling as Santana still hadn't contacted her. She wiped her face. She was getting so sick of crying and she honestly tried to stop but she seemed unable to do so. 'With feelings it's better.' Brittany thought laughing at herself as she threw a pillow at the wall. 'What the does she know? Idiot' she thought. She couldn't imagine feeling worse than she does right now and that's because of _feelings_. Yet she knows she would do it all over again because she doesn't regret loving Santana. Not one bit. It's not like she could help loving her anyway. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. It wouldn't take long at all for somebody else to notice that. She grabbed another pillow off the bed and cried into it only stopping when she heard her mother coming up the stairs. She quickly wiped her face. She could see how worried everyone was and she felt guilty for making them feel like that. So she was pretending to be okay for them. Well... she was trying too.

Her mother entered with a tray of food and a glass of orange juice. Brittany sat up and her mother placed the tray down over the bedsheets across her lap.

Mrs. Pierce frowned. It was clear that Brittany had cried while she had been making breakfast. She wanted to help but she couldn't make the heart ache go away no matter how hard she wished, so she would do the things she could and be there for her daughter as much as possible.

Brittany ate the whole omelette pretty fast. She hadn't realised how hungry she was until she had begun to eat. She chugged the orange juice.

"Feel better?"

'No.' She thought but instead said, "Yeah a lot. Thanks mom."

"Sure Angel. I'm gonna go now but if you need me just call out. I'm working at home today."

"Mom. Thanks for staying home again but I know you like to write in Cafes. You can go. I'll be fine."

"Nope. I can work at home just as easily. When you go back to school I'll go back to Cafes." Susan said moving the tray over to the bedside table.

"I think I'll be going back tomorrow." Brittany said with a contemplative look on her face.

"Are you sure? I told Mr. Figgins you would be gone for a week, maybe two. If you're worried about your school work Sam said the Glee kids are stopping by later today and they are bringing it with them."

"The whole Glee club? They're going to sing aren't they?" Brittany asked with a groan and put the pillow over her head. Usually she wouldn't mind but she really didn't want anybody serenading her anymore.

"It is the Glee club... also Rachel is in Lima till tonight and she said she'd come with them."

"Then there will definitely be singing." Brittany grumbled from underneath the pillow.

"Finn also wants to stop by but he didn't want to stop by at the same time as...the Glee Club so he said he would come by later."

Brittany lifted her head up to look at her mom. "Why?"

"He's staying in Lima as far as I know and he wants to show his support by stopping over." Susan said trying to avoid answering what she knew Brittany was really asking.

"Yeah but why didn't he want to come at the same time as the Glee Club?"

"Well darling, Rachel and him broke up." She said gently not really wanting to bring up separating couples.

Brittany frowned. Its not like it's a major surprise Finchel broke up but they can't even be in the same room together with a group of people? She buried her head back under the pillow to hide her tears from her mom. She didn't want that to happen to her and San. She didn't want any of this to be happening to her and Santana.

Susan felt so helpless. She had, had her heart broken before but not like her daughter; not like this. Her first love had been Josh Meyer in highschool. She hadn't ever truly believed that they would be together forever and yet it still hurt a great deal when they did split. Which means Brittany was going through an even worse version of that since she knew her daughter had believed Santana could be it for her. Susan said the same thing her mother had told her.

"It's going to get better. I promise."

Brittany sat up and flung her arms around her mother squeezing so hard she might have cracked a rib.

"Can you make it better now? Brittany asked pathetically.

In reply Susan just tightened the hug swallowing the lump in her throat. After a few seconds Britt let go and fell, completely resigned, back into her bed again.

"Thanks again for the food." Brittany said turning to face the wall away from her mom.

Clearly noticing the dismissal Mrs. Pierce left the room with a soft "You're welcome" closing the door behind her.

* * *

Santana was like the walking dead. If it wasn't for the sleeping pills she had been taking the last couple of nights she's pretty sure she'd be insane due to sleep deprivation. Still with them she's only barely catching some shut eye and is drinking more than her weight in coffee. She's somehow managed to get herself through cheer-leading practice on muscle memory alone with the way her brains been working. All that's been running through her mind have been memories of Britt and her. Like a torture for breaking up with the most perfect girl in the world. Unable to escape she's using whatever energy she has to fight the memories. She still hadn't cried yet. Even when she couldn't fight it anymore and the memories took over - nothing. She just felt more empty. She had nothing to give.

Santana drudged her cheer stuff back into her dorm dropping it anywhere. She flopped onto her bed grabbing her phone from her pocket on reflex. She glanced at the screen huffing at all the missed texts and calls. The whole Original Glee Club had also found out by now so she was dodging calls left and right. Surprisingly Sugar seemed to be almost, if not just as, pissed as Quinn. Santana thought they would get the message that she doesn't want to talk but apparently they are all more dense than she'd given them credit for. Besides she'd made the mistake of answering a call from Quinn who refused to accept her reasons for the break up and sick of it Santana had hung up. After that not a single text or call had been answered. Except from her parents. Even though they didn't say it out loud she knew they thought she was making a mistake but they acknowledged it was her mistake to make. They also understood her reasons for doing it. Seeing no new texts from them Santana got up and dragged herself to her next class. It was a good distraction and kept her from just sitting on her bed fighting her brain.

She slowly forced herself to the lecture. The teacher was a drag, the class was lame and as she looked around Santana thought 'this whole college sucks.'

She feels she may be more receptive to it if she didn't know she could have gone to New York. Before it didnt even seem like a sacrifice but now her reason for staying is gone so yeah, it sucks.

She got there late and took a seat not taking notice of the eyes on her. San got her stuff out and tried to focus but it was impossible. Her mind drifted off constantly. She got lost in her memories. Before she knew what was happening Santana daydreamed away.

She snapped back to reality as she heard everyone getting their stuff together and heading out. She packed up her stuff slowly, trying to focus on that instead of what she had just been recalling which had of course been memories of a blue eyed blonde haired Goddess. She got angry when her thoughts refused to stray from her ex-lover, her temper running even shorter than normal and unceremoniously stuffed her stuff into her bag with a "Fuck this" deciding she was going to go out drinking tonight. Santana had been avoiding alcohol because she didn't want to 'go down that road' but she could have a little tonight. It wouldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

The Glee Club (plus Rachel) shuffled into the Pierce's guest room where Brittany was currently residing. Britt had succeeded in looking a bit more put together as she had taken a shower, changed and put on her fake smile. Nonetheless as they walked in and greeted her they could tell she was hurting.

Of course Rachel stole the spotlight and bent down giving Brittany a quick hug who was sitting on her bed.

"Brittany! I haven't seen you in ages. How are you? I mean I guess you aren't doing that wonderful and I understand your pain. I really do. As a matter of fact Finn and I broke up too. I know it's surprising since our love was one you all aspired too but its true. It was for the best. Maybe this whole thing with Santana was for the best too, you just haven't realized it yet. I don't mean that in the sense that you are to slow to realize because I know you are insecure when it comes to that but in the sense that love turns us into fools."

Brittany legit felt like slapping Rachel but she refrained. Instead she took a deep breath and thought about what Rachel said realizing she was only trying to help.

"Thanks Rach. I'm happy to see you again. I hope your having fun in New York."

Rachel opened her mouth probably about to explain exactly how much fun she was having when Blaine interrupted "Brittany, Kurt and I are basically broken up as well partly due to this long distance thing so I _really_ understand how you feel. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Brittany felt like slapping him too. Not only was he not actually broken up, so he didn't really know how she felt, he was blaming the distance after he had _cheated_ where as she had done nothing like that and yet she was still the one that had gotten dumped.

Instead she just shot him a pained smile.

Sam stepped forward before anybody else could mention break ups with a bag full of papers placing it down next to her bed.

"Hey Britt. We got all your homework and Mr. Shue told me to tell you if you need any help you can set up a tutoring session with Ms. Pillsbury and him outside school until you come back."

"Thanks Sam."

Tina came forward. "If you ever just wanna have a girly day and hang out or something, I'd like that."

Brittany gave Tina a real smile. Tina was probably the one who understood how she felt the most and yet she hadn't said anything about her and Mike or anything like that but instead offered a chance to do whatever.

"I think I may just do that." She said still smiling at Tina who smiled back.

Artie wanted to offer his help but he was feeling bitter. After his break up with Brittany she didn't need anytime to bounce back and he figured that's just how the blonde was. Now here she is unable to even leave her bed and go to school all over a girl he still didn't understand why Brittany loved.

The rest of the Glee club didn't really know how to act. Most of them hadn't ever talked to Santana and had only heard the crazy rumors about her and the blonde. They just offered their condolences and their support. They all really liked the dancer even if they didn't always understand her.

"Well," Rachel started feeling an efficient amount of time had been spent with others offering support, "we all prepared a song to help you through this. Music really helps to express emotion so if you know the words you can sing along. If not, I believe the performance will still benefit you regardless."

"Rachel. Her mom said no performing because she has to work." Sam said.

"I imagine that her mother won't mind taking a 5 minute break, she seemed very nice. Also like I said this music will benefit Brittany and what mother would deprive her child of that? I've become even more talented than when I left, as you may have noticed while we were practicing, and I'd like to show Brittany. We practiced this we might as well give a performance. I'm sure she would like us to sing and help her through this. I mean you offered to sing me a song when you heard about Finn and the idea helped. I declined but only because I could sing to myself better than you could. Brittany however isn't at my level of talent yet. So I think we should."

"No." Brittany snapped. It was going to take a while to get used to Rachel again. She continued a lot more gently, "I mean thank you guys, I really appreciate the effort and stuff but I don't feel like listening to music."

Rachel opened her mouth again to explain exactly why she should but Brittany interrupted this time.

"My ex-girlfriend," Brittany began, choking on the word 'ex' so bad they almost didn't catch it, "sang to me before she left. It hurts but I keep replaying her singing to me in my head and I'm scared if you guys sing it will replace her song. Her voice is so beautiful." She felt they deserved the truth. She didn't care that some of them probably just came out of obligation because they were still here.

There was an awkward tense silence after that proclamation nobody really knowing what to say. For once everyone was grateful as Rachel unable to stand too long without some attention (being especially needy for some since she had broken up with Finn) began talking again, yammering on about how she sings a song until its out of head.

After Rachel was finally done Brittany spoke again. "So, what's been going on at school? Anything interesting?"

Tina always one to love gossip, immediately launched into all the latest tid-bits. In the end everyone was spreading the rumors they had heard including Rachel and even if nobody knew the people she was talking about it was still interesting. Brittany was actually having a fairly good time. Well that's what it looked like but in fact she was still miserable, this was barely better than being alone. Yet everyone made an effort so she did too.

While everybody was going on about all the drama at McKinley, Jake and Marley kept glancing at each other at any mention of love or relationships. They were so obvious and annoying that Brittany felt like slapping them both. She usually wasn't one for violence but it seemed people were just asking for it today. She wondered if this was how Santana felt all the time. She stopped doing that though because she didn't want to think about how Santana feels.

After another hour the Glee Club and Rachel took their leave. Rachel making sure to set up a time so her and Brittany could talk over Skype. Tina and Sam both straggled behind to make sure she knew they were there for her then took their leave too.

Brittany exhaled in relief once they had all left. Keeping up a front for so long had been exhausting. She had no idea how she was going to be able to do it during school but she'd find a way. She had too.

* * *

Santana ordered another shot of tequila as she sat at the bar alone. She had put in a fair amount of effort getting ready for tonight grateful for something to focus on. She looked amazing and she knew it. Not just because she was lacking in modesty but also because every straight guy in here had tried their luck and several girls. She had been offered so many free drinks if she had drank them all she was sure she would have died. Finally after many harsh words she was being left alone. The only person she hadn't alienated was the bartender who after watching the last guy tear up at the verbal lashing he received had enough sense to keep quiet. She would have stayed in her dorm and drank but it was still in shambles. She felt that it was a mocking representative of her life so she went out and ended up here.

Santana thought it would be the perfect night out now that people had stopped trying to 'get to know her' and it would be, if it wasn't for Carolyn. Carolyn was a second year college student and part of the cheer squad. She was jealous of Santana's talent and her good looks and had gotten frustrated watching her reject people the whole night as if it were a nuisance when she couldn't get nearly as many people to pay attention to her if she tried.

So she bitched to her friends about Santana being such a loser loner from Lima sitting at the bar by herself getting progressively louder and meaner as Santana spared her no attention. Santana ignored her barely hearing what she was saying as she droned on. Usually the teenager would have lost it by now showing that asshole exactly who she was but she just blocked her out. She didn't feel that usual fire; the alcohol and her fatigue probably dampened it.

She just ordered another shot taking note to slow down and order a beer after this one.

"-and her girlfriend is bi." Santana frowned and her ears tuned into Carolyn's conversation.

"This girl I know who went to her school said her girlfriend is such a ditsy blonde that Santana is totally taking advantage of her since she probably doesn't even fully grasp what's going on. I guess I get that though because you'd have to be mentally deficient to want-" She cut off as Santana was standing in front of her seething and had hissed out between a clenched jaw "Shut up."

"Excuse me, I was having a private conversation." Carolyn sneered.

Santana rolled her eyes. This girl had been basically begging for a confrontation. Unfortunately for her she had found one.

"Stop talking about her like that. Britts a fuckin' genius alright? Besides you do not want to mess with me. I'm having a bad week." Santana said as seriously as possible giving this chick her best death glare.

It worked and it looked like Carolyn was going to back off but then Carolyn noticed her friends looking up at her and judging how she would handle this.

Taking a sip of her drink and going off liquid courage Carolyn said, "What's wrong? I know you missed the emergency cheer practice this Monday cause you were visiting her. Did you split up? High school kids not young enough for you anymore? Primary school children looking more appealing? Probably smarter than that blonde bimbo anyway."

Her friends laughed impressed and playing off their reactions she even gave Santana a little push.

Unexpectedly Santana smiled. "This is going to feel so good."

Carolyn frowned confused.

Santana's smile widened as she clarified. "For me. Definitely not for you." As soon as she finished that sentence she punched her right on the nose.

Immediately there were shrieks on the clubs couch from Carolyn's friends and Carolyn herself cried out in pain.

Santana wasn't done. No way in hell. She instantly went at Carolyn, who was still holding her face which left her stomach wide open. Santana took advantage of that and winded her. She then hung back a little feeling it would be morally incorrect to continue to kick this girl's ass while she was bent over trying to catch her breath. Santana was disappointed, that hadn't turned out to be much of a fight at all.

Santana groaned and reminded herself to be carful what you wish for as one of Carolyn's friends yanked her head back by her hair. She'd managed to send an elbow back and escape from the grasp but the fast head movement combined with the copious amounts of alcohol she'd had resulted in dizziness.

Carolyn (who had managed to straighten up at this point) and a few of her friends spotted Santana swaying and decided to attack while she was noticeably weak.

Santana trying not to throw up succeeded in stumbling out of the way just in time. This resulted in the group of attacking girls lurching forward and hitting a few people in a crowd nearby. The fight had gone relatively unnoticed before as they were by one of the couches to the side but with that last move they had attracted a lot more attention.

The other girls and Carolyn recovering from their faux pas, turned and advanced on Santana once more feeling confident as they had strength in numbers.

Santana having regained her bearings watched as the group of students came towards her. She wasn't worried; on the contrary she felt excited. This was mostly due to the mix of adrenaline and alcohol but also because she had finally found a release, something to take out all her frustrations on.

Carolyn who had been at the head of the 'pack', made a move to punch Santana in the face as soon as Santana was in reach. Santana however dodged this easily by stepping to the left…right into a kick on her leg from one of the other girls.

San cursed under her breath and took a few steps back. She did a quick assessment and counted five girls. Most of the club was watching at this stage, which meant it was only a matter of time before the bouncers arrived. She just had to hold them off for a while. She could do that.

The other girls smirked, thinking Santana was trying to escape and advanced forward. They weren't anticipating Santana to rush forward too and were caught off-guard as she managed to push Carolyn into one of her friends causing them both to topple over. They hadn't expected someone so small to be so strong. While the other three girls were watching their friends fall over, Santana grabbed two of their heads and clonked them together twice. Then she let go and pushed them into the other girls, causing them to collapse all over again. She turned to face the last girl but a moment to late as she felt a punch to the back of her head and at her ribs.

She sidestepped just missing another blow and turned around, managing to duck in time as a swing came at her face. She swears she could hear cheering in the background but she ignored it as she straightened up once more. Another fist came at her but she caught it and twisted the chick's arm behind her back. She pushed her towards the other girls but expecting it this time they moved out of the way causing the girl to fall face first into the floor.

'Where the fuck are these bouncers' Santana thought with a scowl as three girls came at her once again although this time with notable hesitation. The other two had gone to the bathroom seemingly having chosen not to be part of this anymore.

Santana not one to be on the defensive with physical confrontations decided to screw strategy. She swiftly stepped forward throwing punches left, right and center, like a blitz attack. She felt a small rush each time her punches and kicks landed. She stepped back and forth and to the side as she dodged assaults thrown at her. She got hit a few times but not nearly as much as she was managing to land. Carolyn getting more and more aggravated as she got hit by Santana and couldn't seem to hit her back, lost it and ran towards her, getting hit a few times but achieving in grabbing her arm and swinging her into two friends. They caught her unexpectedly, keeping their balance. Santana struggled to get out of their grip but as they were cheerleaders as well and quite a bit taller than she was, she was having trouble. With a sneer Carolyn approached finally believing she had won this. She stepped forward and punched Santana right in the boob.

'Fuck! That hurt like a bitch! Mother Fucker!' Santana thought as she struggled harder still, unable to escape. Carolyn punched her in the stomach and then punched her across the face. As she was about to give a direct hit to the nose Santana kicked out hitting her on the shin with the pointed toe of her heel. Carolyn cried out in pain and faltered back. Santana took this opportunity to stomp her heel into one of the people holding her captive's feet. She yelped and let Santana go, hopping away and holding her right foot. Santana used her free arm to yank the other chick's head back by her hair then let go, letting the student fall onto her back. San had contemplated if she should knee the chick in the back of the head as she dragged her down but that seemed too extreme.

That's when she felt a harsh blow to the back of her head, hearing glass break before she really felt it. Her knees gave out and instinctively she grabbed the back of her head. 'Shit' she thought and hoped that was only alcohol and not blood but the painful stinging of the wound was dashing that hope. She stood shaking a bit as she spun around to face Carolyn with a shocked expression. Carolyn herself was looking at the broken martini glass as if she couldn't believe what she had just done. Santana could definitely feel the effects from that blow and was having trouble focusing completely but she stood her ground as best she could not willing to run from a fight.

At that moment the bouncers had come over and started to escort/force them from the establishment. 'Finally' Santana thought bitterly, 'they were probably just watching the fight for entertainment until it got too serious. Bastards.' As they were being pushed past the bar the bartender ran around and gave her, her purse and told her he had called her a taxi to take her to the hospital. She was surprised and hastily reached into her purse to give him a tip but he winked and told her he already took a twenty. She wasn't sure if it was due to the head wound or alcohol but she was still laughing when they got outside.

As she was being brought out Santana had rolled her eyes at everybody watching them. She had even got a few pats on the back as she walked by. It seemed she hadn't been imaging that cheering for her. 'People were so Goddamn weird sometimes' she thought.

The bouncers watched her vigilantly as she slowly moved to lean against the wall. She was still having trouble focusing properly. Carolyn kept shooting her worried glances and Santana sent a couple of death glares back. She decided to check that she had everything in her purse. That bartender had seemed cool but you never know. She was happy to see it was all there and even pleasantly surprised to find a couple of mini vodka bottles with a note.

'These are for the pain. That last blow look like it hurt.

P.S Please don't kill me for taking that 20.'

She smiled and downed them quickly, really not helping with the whole focus thing but making her feel better nonetheless. Her taxi arrived in about five minutes and she walked towards it, the bouncers still watching her relentlessly. Though by this point they knew she wasn't a danger anymore they were just leering. She scowled as she saw Carolyn standing there by herself. Her friends had grabbed the taxi before and there hadn't been enough space for her. They said she needed to get her self checked out so she couldn't go back to campus yet anyway and ditched her. Santana sighed.

"Hey," Santana said smirking at the sight of Carolyn's nose as she turned to face her, "Owen Wilson, do you wanna ride or not?"

Carolyn looked at her completely terrified.

"Come on. Hurry the fuck up. This taxi ride is costing me more every second you stand there like some idiot. I didn't knock your brains lose did I?" Santana asked rhetorically with a frown and climbed into the taxi.

She heard the door at the other side open and Carolyn slid in. It was a tense silent ride even the driver not attempting any sort of conversation, just double-checking that the directions was to the nearest hospital. After about 10 minutes the shots from before were really starting to hit Santana and tired she leant her head back but quickly shot up again with a hiss as her head wound hit the seat.

Carolyn shot her another worried glance. She looked nervous as she quietly asked, "Do you want me to look at it?"

Santana sent her another glare. "Are you kidding me? I want you to stay the fuck away from me. I do not want you to think this taxi ride means we are friends cause if you believe that I'll jump the hell out right now."

"Ok. Ok. I just want you to know I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do it. I was in the heat of the moment. I swear. I am so so sorry."

"Yeah. Whatever. You should get some anger management classes and that's coming from me." Santana grumbled out closing her eyes.

They had reached the hospital soon after that but not soon enough for Santana she thought as she climbed out the door basically throwing the money at the poor cab driver. At least she had given him a good tip. The rest of the ride had been beyond annoying as Carolyn kept shaking Santana to make sure she didn't fall asleep incase she had a concussion. Even though Santana grudgingly admitted to herself it was probably a good thing that didn't stop it from being irritating.

They went to the front desk, got some forms and sat down in silence next to one another as they filled them out.

They both went there separate ways with a small goodbye from Carolyn and a barely there wave from Santana when they went to different exam rooms. Luckily they hadn't had to wait very long at all.

Santana had gotten a quick check up and they had decided her head needed an X-ray just to make sure there wasn't a concussion. They gave her a few stitches and then sent her to get her photos taken.

Once done Santana sat on the bed waiting for the doctor. She looked around the room. It reminded her of the hospital her dad worked at and sometimes her mom (her mother was some kind of administrative person or something she never really explained it well, but apparently was very good at her job and highly sought after). It even smelled similar here to the Lima hospital.

Before she really knew what was happening Santana was sobbing. Full on rib-wracking-hard-to-breathe sobs. The mix of the familiarity and safety she felt in a hospital, the pain in her head, the pure exhaustion she felt and the alcohol had finally broken her.

'Brittany. Brittany. Brittany. Brittany Pierce. Brittany Susan Pierce. Britt-Britt.' Santana thought gasping for air.

Her doctor chose this moment to enter the room and was alarmed to see a violently sobbing teenager on the bed.

"Um. Ms. Lopez?"

Santana obviously didn't reply lost to her grief.

"Is this a result of pain from your wound?" the doctor asked louder as he approached her.

Santana barely acknowledged his presence. He would have believed she didn't even know he was there if her head hadn't turned to him slightly.

"Ms. Lopez. I need to know. Is this because of your head wound?"

Santana finally managed to shake her head. The doctor nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The doctor asked softly.

Santana shook her head again. The doctor just nodded and told her that she was staying here for the night. She continued to cry all the while even as a nurse escorted her to her room for the night and gave her, her hospital gown. After an hour of her relentless weeping and with no explanation as to why the doctor made the assessment to sedate her.

* * *

Brittany had woken up feeling just as crappy as usual. Well usual for the past few days anyway. She still fully intended to go to school though until her dad had come and informed her before he left for work that Maribel and Carlos Lopez were coming over to visit.

She'd definitely be staying home for their visit. She was feeling a myriad of emotions about them coming over. Mostly she was excited to see them, they were like a second set of parents in a sense. Brittany had always secretly already called them her in-laws in her head. She'd have to stop that now she realized, her eyes tearing up. Yeah, she also felt sad. They would remind her exactly of what she had lost. She was also a little nervous. She didn't really know how she should act around them now. Nevertheless she was still excited to see them. So she decided to stay home again. She would just go back to school on Monday.

So now she was waiting. She had eaten dinner yesterday with her family although that family time was mainly filled with forced small talk and pitying glances at her. Her dad had actually accidently said Santana's name and looked like he wanted to punch himself in the face for the slip up. Brittany also had some Lucky Charms this morning. She really didn't have an appetite but she figured she had to eat to live and its not like she wanted to die… it just felt like she was. To pass the time she had tried to listen to some music and dance figuring she wouldn't be able to forget 'Mine' even if she tried but she just didn't feel it. It bothered her. She had always felt it, that _something_ while she was dancing. Not just happiness cause that was too obvious. It was something else. She had felt _it_ even before she had met Santana so she was uneasy. She wondered where it had gone too, if maybe it had decided to leave with Santana. She wouldn't blame _it_ if it did, Santana was awesome, she would have left with her too if she could have.

Unable to escape her depressing thoughts through her usual form she picked up her school bag and started in on her homework. About two hours in she got a text. She finished her paragraph and grabbed her phone. She had known it wasn't Santana. She had her own personal message tone.

Foolish-Fetus-Face-Finnocence: 'Hey Britt! I'll be over soonish. We dumpees have to stick together. On my way.'

Brittany cracked a smile at the name saved on her phone. Santana had changed it to that and she hadn't got around to replacing it. Truthfully she didn't want too. It seemed pretty accurate to her. She wanted to text him back and say no but since he was already heading here it was too late. She had been kicking ass on her homework; it seemed the only good thing to come from this break-up. Brittany scoffed and thought to herself, 'if the only good thing you have after a break-up is being able to focus on homework because you can't do anything else, you know it was bad'.

Marking where she was in her textbook she sighed and packed up her things. After she had done that she stood up and put her bag in the corner of the room because knowing Finn he would probably come tumbling in and trip over it. She then climbed back into bed. Brittany picked up her phone out of habit. She stared at the background picture of Santana and her remembering the time it had been taken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Brittany came over to Santana who was absolutely killing Quinn in this game of Guitar Hero. She waited patiently as she watched her girl be a total badass. Once the round was finished Santana turned around and smiled. She had felt the blonde's blue eyes on her and sure enough there she was perving like a pro._

_Brittany licked her lips and forced her eyes upwards as her girlfriend turned around._

"_Hi." Santana said smiling._

"_Hi." Brittany smiled back._

_Quinn rolled her eyes. These two were so obviously sickeningly in love it made her want to vomit. She had told them that once and Brittany has said in reply that her vomit would be green because that's the color of jealousy. Santana had laughed at that for a good five minutes._

"_You want to play the dance game, don't you?" Santana asked lifting one eyebrow still smiling._

_Brittany shook her head and stepped towards her girlfriend and whispered in her ear, "I want to play with you but since we are in a middle of an arcade I guess I can settle for Dance Dance Revolution." Brittany then kissed that spot behind Santana's ear and the dark haired girls eyes flickered close._

_Quinn coughed loudly. She had perfected the fake cough around these two. _

_They broke apart both a bit embarrassed at having been sucked into their own world yet again._

"_Ok babe. I'm just gonna finish owning Quinn. We'll be right there." Santana said and pecked Brittany on the lips._

_Brittany jumped and clapped. "I'll go save it for us." She said heading over to the dance game._

"_Hey Quinn. Do me a favour and go play that game with Britts after this. I gots some stuff I gotta do. Just tell her I had to go to the bathroom or something."_

_Quinn frowned. "Santana. What are you planning?"_

"_Stress less Lucy. It's not anything bad."_

"_Sure it isn't." Quinn said sarcastically._

"_Ok. Look just do this for me…please."_

_Quinn's frown deepened at the use of niceties. Something big was going down. "Fine. You have to lose this round of Guitar Hero though."_

_Santana scowled. "Really? You're that desperate to win you'd cheat?"_

"_That guy behind the booth has seen me losing to you too many times. I think I heard him laugh the last time. I have to save some face."_

_Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever." If she didn't need her to do this she'd totally hand Quinn her ass. She'd even been taking it easy on her before this._

_Once she had lost to Quinn who had immediately sent the guy behind the prize counter a triumphant smirk she left to go do her business._

_Quinn walked over to Brittany who was busy dancing away to a solo song and doing it perfectly. She stopped once she noticed Quinn though._

"_Hey Q! Um, where's S?" Brittany said looking around Quinn in confusion to see if she was maybe hiding behind her._

"_She had to go to the bathroom."_

"_Oh." Brittany said sadly._

"_Woah. Way to make me feel like chopped liver here B." Quinn said playfully._

_Brittany looked up at her confused. "Chopped liver is gross Quinn. I mean I gave it to Lord Tubbington once and he didn't even bother tasting it. The same cat that ate part of Puck's jock strap after it had fallen out of Santana's bag. She had stolen it so when she kicked him in the balls later for being a douche it would hurt more. It worked. Then Santana bought Lord T some catnip as a sorry for him eating the strap. It wasn't even her fault. She's so sweet." Brittany finished dreamily._

_Quinn shook her head at the fact that Santana had not only made a plan to inflict maximum pain on Puck but also bought Lord T cat drugs and Brittany still saw her as the sweetest person on this planet. _

"_Anywayyy… Do you want to verse me?" Quinn asked._

"_YEAH!" Brittany said excitedly grabbing Quinn's hand and dragging her onto the other side of the machine._

_Meanwhile Santana was utterly destroying this shooting game. She would rule in a zombie apocalypse. In fact she was doing so well she had attracted a small group of guys watching her obliterate, though it may also be because she was so hot. The leering was annoying her but luckily she finished the round and figured she had enough tickets and purposely stepped away from the game effectively letting her character die. The guys looked at her like she was crazy but she just walked away. _

_Brittany and Quinn had also attracted a small crowd mostly because of their dance skills but also because they were hot. Quinn was great but Brittany was amazing. Quinn was trying to keep up, sick of losing but there was just no way. Brittany on the other hand was having so much fun. Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her. She knew people had been watching before but she knew who was watching now. She was still a bit upset at San for ditching her though so instead of turning around like usual she continued to play. She made sure to drop some unnecessary sexy moves to tease her girlfriend as well. Once the round was done she heard some clapping and turned around doing a little twirl. Quinn was a little out of breath and just smiled. Quinn stepped off the platform heading toward Santana who wasn't clapping as she had her hands behind her back. Her eyes were roaming all over her girlfriend though. Quinn got near Santana and chanced a glance behind her back giggling at what she saw. She pulled out her phone; she was photographing this moment for sure._

_Santana and Brittany were busy having eye sex but with another fake cough from Quinn they snapped out of it. Brittany stepped off the game. Santana moved toward Brittany who was curiously watching her and trying to see what she was holding. Santana had a whole big thing planned; she was going to say she was sorry for not dancing with her and once Brittany forgave her she was going to lean in for a kiss and at the last moment pull out her gift. Brittany had been eyeing it since they had got here. Instead she got all nervous and once she was standing in front of her girlfriend she just stuck out her arm looking shyly down at the floor and mumbling out "I got this for you."_

_Brittany looked down at the stuffed dragon beaming then back at Santana who was looking utterly adorable then back at the dragon. Then she squealed and picked Santana up and spun her around. Santana who had been scuffing her shoe against the floor was surprised and just managed to hold onto the dragon and throw her arms around Brittany, laughing. _

_After several spins Brittany put Santana back down grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Once she pulled back she peppered kisses all over Santana's face saying 'I love you' between each one. Afterwards Santana stood there trying to smirk but unable to wipe the big proud smile off her face as Brittany took the dragon hugging it tightly and smiling brightly. _

_Quinn put her phone back in her pocket deciding to pull out those photos when she wanted to embarrass Santana. She shook her head. They really were unbearably cute and in love. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X_

Q had taken so many good photos from that moment she switched between them. Right now it was when she was spinning Santana, who had her arms around her neck, holding onto the dragon and laughing.

Brittany started crying but she heard the doorbell ring and pulled herself together. She was not going to start crying right now because she wouldn't stop and she didn't want to be a bawling mess in front of Finn Hudson. She heard some muffled voices which was probably Finn exchanging greetings with her mum and then lumbering footsteps. She braced herself; she was so not in the mood for this. She was looking forward to his visit almost as much as Mr. Krabs likes giving away money.

'At least he knocked' Brittany thought and she yelled, "Come in".

Finn Hudson blundered into her room as uncoordinated as ever. "Hi Brittany!" He said with a smile then he made his way over and hugged her. Brittany hugged back feeling a bit guilty for how hostile her thoughts had been about about him coming over. He was only here to help after all. Yes, she didn't like him all that much but usually she found him at least tolerable. She seemed to be a bit unfriendly these days, though understandably so. 'A broken heart can do that to a person' she thought as she motioned for Finn to sit at the edge of her bed.

"So…" He began awkwardly.

Brittany stared blankly at him waiting for him to continue.

"This weather is something huh?" Finn said.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't really been outside since my break-up." Brittany said deciding they better just get it out in the open unless she wanted to endure talk about the weather for God knows how long. However she really didn't want to talk about the break ups either.

Finn sighed in relief. "Thanks for addressing the elephant in the room Brittany. I really didn't know how too." He finished with a smile.

Brittany gave him another blank look and said, "Sure. Although I don't think you should be calling yourself an elephant. Yeah, you could stand to lose a little weight but you aren't as fat as an elephant just yet. You might be as tall though…" Brittany trailed off looking him up and down contemplatively.

Finn paused not knowing what to do with Brittany just said. Feeling uncomfortable under her gaze he squirmed around a bit. "So you and Santana broke up huh?" He asked.

"Yeah." Brittany answered his question although she thought it completely idiotic because seriously what did he expect her to say? 'No it was actually my other soulmate/love of my life/better half that ditched me.'

"…Rachel and I broke up too." Finn said looking around the room sadly.

Brittany sighed and mentally scolded herself again to be nicer, he after all had been dumped too. "I got that from your text besides she told me yesterday. Apparently Blaine and Kurt are pretty much broken up as well. What is with everyone this week? Do you think that someone broke up with Cupid and now he is making everyone else sad too?"

"Rachel definitely was here yesterday then?" Finn asked ignoring whatever else Brittany had said.

"Yip. Unless she has been cloned but I don't think that would happen because original Rachel would kill cloned Rachel when she tried to take the spotlight." Brittany stated. She hadn't meant it in a mean way but it seemed Finn had took it like that.

Finn frowned but decided to ignore the insult. "Umm how do you think she is coping?"

"She seemed fine to me." Brittany said with a shrug.

Finn's shoulders slumped looking even more dejected than when he told Brittany they had split.

Brittany reached over and patted him on the back. "That's a good thing Finn. If she isn't all broken because of it, it means it was the right decision for her. What she believed had to happen wasn't overly stressful for her to accept. It doesn't mean she isn't upset at all or that she'll forget you, because she won't. You were her first love. It means she got closure and that she will be able to move on with her life relatively soon."

Finn looked at Brittany surprised by what she had said since it was so different from the usual Brittany to him. He thought what she said had been clever. Brittany, seeing the look of incredulousness at what she had said and guessing why, moved away from him once more. He took some more time to process what she had stated before he replied.

"That's east to say but I still love her. I know it sounds bad but I don't want her to move on soon. I mean I want her to be at least a little more upset about this break up to show she cared. It isn't just me who feels this way. It may sound horrible but a lot of people want to know when a relationship ends that it's hard on the other person because you were their world. I mean you don't want Santana out there happily moving on while you're unable to leave your room do you?"

Brittany understood what Finn was saying to a certain degree. She understands how he could want it to be that losing him had a strong effect on the person he loves. That Rachel had needed him. She got it, she did. Nevertheless…

"You're kinda right Finn. I don't want Santana moved on and making out with that stupid library chick that reads about virgin wolves or something. It hurts my whole heart to think of her with someone else, however even more than that I don't want Santana to feel like I feel right now. I never ever _ever _want her to be this sad. All I ever wanted to do was make her happy. And since you say you still love Rachel you should be happy that this didn't break her. Although like I said before just because she isn't depressed doesn't mean she isn't upset."

Finn stood up. "Well you know what? If she loved me she wouldn't have done this while she knew I had nothing left but her! I think she just isn't that hurt because she likes Brody!"

Brittany sighed. She had her own problems right now. She didn't want to deal with Finn's. She decided to get straight to the point. "Fine. Lets say that is the reason, even if I don't think its true. Would you really have wanted her to stay with you out of pity? Would you have wanted her to stay with you while she fell for another guy?"

Finn shook his head angrily not wanting to hear it. "_You_ just don't understand!"

Brittany shot up getting angry herself. "Of course I understand. I understand that you're making excuses to why Rachel left you when you know you're just as much to blame if not more for the destruction of your relationship!"

Finn looked a bit surprised as he had never seen an irritated Brittany before but just as he was about to retort Brittany continued.

"What I don't understand is why you want her to feel so much worse about what she did even though you have to know it was hard for her. You had it easy. I know, I saw the person I love breaking her own heart while trying to make the right decision and I was powerless to stop it. Once Santana Lopez makes her mind up about something as big as this there isn't anything even I could say to stop her. Knowing that because of _me_ she is out there just as miserable as I am makes me even unhappier about all of this. So you should just be happy Finn or at the very least stop wishing that the girl you claim to love isn't."

Finn's mouth hung open on his gassy baby face. He was speechless. The same girl who had thought Santa was real till well into high school had just said all that.

"You're right." Finn said finally. Brittany thought she would feel relieved hearing that but she still felt angry. Her emotions were all over the place. So she just nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"You know I think you doing senior year over is a good thing. You seemed to have really smartened up."

Brittany's face fell back into a blank stare. "Thanks. I think you should go now."

"Umm Britt I didn't mean to offend you. That was a compliment."

Brittany was livid. Not only had she felt some ill feelings towards Finn Hudson since he had outed her best friend but now he had come over here and complained about his break up under the pretense of having come over to support her. He had yelled at her and insinuated she was stupid multiple times and after he realized she was right about Rachel didn't even offer an apology. Now he seems to have told her the fundamental reason for her and the best thing in her life having broken up was a 'good thing'.

"I know you meant it that way but the Lopez's are coming over so you have to go."

"The Lopez's…but you and Santana… you did break up right?"

"Yes Finn. Santana dumped me." The anger helping her get those words out. "Her parents are coming over to visit me because they care."

"Oh, well that's cool of them." He said making his way to the door but turning around to continue, "I met them briefly at Graduation. They seemed really nice which surprised me. I mean I always assumed her parents were where she got it from but after talking to them it makes me wonder how Santana became such a bitch." He had felt it safe to say that to her now since the girls were broken up.

Brittany snapped. That was officially it. Her dislike for Finn Hudson came verbally pouring out, an unstoppable force.

"She isn't to me! She is not a bad person. You are! Yeah she may call herself a bitch and she accepts it, owns up to it. She says mean things sometimes that can hurt people but usually as a joke or sometimes as a defense. It's part of who she is. You however you pretend to be a good guy. You lumbered around for years thinking you're so special because you could be popular but you decide to hang around with Glee members instead like your gracing them with your presence. You've somehow managed to convince people you are some sort of 'Golden Boy'. Even though you told the boy who loved you that he was a faggot! Even though you tossed between Rachel and Quinn with no excuse other than you being a selfish and the worst at making decisions ever! Even though after a few fat jokes you decide to out a girl that clearly had been struggling with it and then continue to tell her that I might not love her back when I told you NO such thing! She might believe how much I love her if now you had just let her be. Maybe she would realise just how freakin' INSANE this break up is, but no! You didn't let her fully come to terms with everything on HER own time. Then you don't even apologize but instead fully forced her out with the threat of expulsion if she didn't cooperate and you still think you did a good thing! Yeah we are family in the Glee Club and we all make mistakes. And I get that and I accept you but still! You do all that, you call me stupid, you leave no word with Rachel for four months, you hurt people all the time even more than Santana does with her funny comments and somehow you still manage to convince everyone, including yourself, that you're the 'Golden Boy Finn'. So YOU are not allowed to judge Santana! You make me want to hurt you. I don't think I have ever really wanted to physically hurt anybody but you like this." Brittany finished her tirade, clenching her fists and breathing hard.

Finn was feeling confused, guilty, ashamed and some other things but most of all he was frozen in fear and shock. Brittany was intimidating mad and he hadn't been prepared for it at all. Neither had Susan Pierce. She stood just behind Finn looking at her daughter hesitantly. She had headed to the guest room once the yelling had begun. She hadn't ever really seen Brittany break down in anger like this and even though she did agree with everything B had said (except maybe the idea of hurting him) she thinks maybe it should have been told to Finn more calmly and in smaller doses since he looks like he might pass out. Now though she didn't know whether to hug Brittany of if she wanted space.

Brittany immediately felt the guilt. She had been too harsh she knows that. She wasn't going to take it back though. He needed to hear all that. She still felt bad. Especially seeing how overwhelmed he looked and how she hadn't stopped even when her mother had arrived. The longer he stood there in silence the worse she felt and she really couldn't handle anymore. Her mom appeared to have comprehended that and slowly ushered a still silent Finn out the room and to the front door.

Brittany quietly said a "Bye Finn" and a "Thank you mum" before closing her door. Her throat was sore; worse than when she had been yelling at the shrubs.

She lied down on her bed but she was still feeling the energy course through her so she hopped back up. She grabbed her phone then sped over to her room, quickly changed into some running clothes and snatched her iPod. As she was walking back out she came across her mom at the top of the staircase.

"Oh. Are you going running?" Susan asked as she started walking down the stairs next to her daughter who just nodded in response.

"Ok. Just make sure to take your phone."

Brittany pulled it out of her sports bra, put it back and headed into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottled water taking a few gulps before closing the bottle and heading to the front door where her mother was waiting.

"When you come back Britt I think we should talk about how you are handling everything. I mean it's a lot. There's losing your presidency, your closest friends as you stayed back to repeat senior year which you are taking time to find extra tutoring for while being worn out by Cheerios and now Santana…"Susan said softly.

"Sure mom. See you." Brittany said shooting her a small smile before she opened the door and ran out of the house.

Mrs. Pierce closed the door thinking it really was a lot to handle. She didn't know how her daughter was still standing.

* * *

Tina spotted her fellow Glee members eating their recess snacks and headed straight over.

"Well, I just hope Santana realises what she's done." Sam said firmly.

"She loves Britt we all know that Sam. She wouldn't hurt her on purpose. Sometimes things just happen." Blaine replied.

"Pfft. Yeah right. I bet you she's over it and already gone and fooled another girl in Louisville." Artie said snidely.

"I don't think so." Tina said sitting down, getting various hellos from around the table but Tina didn't have time to exchange pleasantries. What she had was too good.

"Ok guys. Mike's got a roommate whose friends with someone who goes to Louisville and his friend sent him something and he then showed it to Mike who sent it to me. Anyway I think you are all gonna wanna see this."

Everyone looked over at her curiously. "What is it?" Marley asked.

"Just watch. Hold on. Do any of you guys have mobile internet?" Most of them stuck up their hand. "That's good cause I don't think we'd all be able to watch on my phone. I'll send you guys the link, give me a sec."

"Girl on Girl bar fights? Uh, Tina no offence but I'm not that into alcohol and violence." Joe said as he saw the video the link took him too.

"Trust me. Watch it." Tina said insistently. This was some of the best dirt she'd had in a while.

Everyone settled around a phone to watch.

"Hold up is that Santana?" Wade asked but everyone shushed him as they turned up the volume on their phones. Tina looked around watching everyones reaction to the video.

They watched as Santana took on the five girls by herself and they oohed and cheered at all the right places. Even Artie recoiled as Santana was hit over the head with the glass. The video ended as they were being escorted away by the bouncers.

"Well I think we can safely assume Santana is taking this just as well as Brittany is." Blaine said lifting his eyes from his phone.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. And I knew Santana was tough but seriously? She's like Catwoman with super strength. Especially when she stood up after that last blow. I mean woah." Sam said wide-eyed.

There were murmurs of agreement around the table. Before they could discuss it any further however Sue Sylvester was standing there.

"Can we help you Mrs. Sylvester?" Joe asked after Sue just stood there glaring at them for a while.

"Yes. You can help me by not being so ugly cause I've become terrified when patrolling the lunch area with the thought I may see your faces and have to get my eyes replaced yet again."

"Ok. We'll work on that." Tina said resisting the temptation to roll her eyes. "Anything else?"

"Do you know where that brainless blonde cheerleader of mine is?" Sue asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific because we don't know of any brainless blonde cheerleaders that sit with us." Sam said seriously.

"True dat. But if by chance you are talking about Britt then she's at home." Artie said not giving Sue time to respond to Sam.

"I knew it! My Cheerios know if they aren't in a mental asylum or a prison they have no excuse to miss practice! And even then I only give them two days to tunnel out before they are kicked off."

"Coach Sylvester. She's had a rough week please don't kick her off." Blaine requested knowing Britt needed the Cheerios.

"What happened?" Sue inquired and if they didn't know her any better they might think she was concerned.

"Santana broke up with her." Tina replied simply.

"She WHAT?!" Sue yelled attracting attention from all around but she could care less.

"Why?!" She barked angrily.

"We don't know for sure but we think it was definitely the distance and from what we've gathered San did it so she wouldn't be hurting Brittany anymore. Britt isn't happy about it." Blaine shared all he knew scared of another outburst.

"And what? Santana just went back to the college Blondie got her into in the first place?! Well that's just…" Sue trailed off furiously picking up both Joe and Wade's lunch trays and throwing them around in a huff.

Not expecting the violent reaction they all shrunk into their seats a bit. Tina unsure if she was trying to ward off anymore violent attacks or if she was just willing to share gossip with anyone grabbed a phone and gave it to Sue.

Sue getting ready to throw the new ammo noticed the flickering screen and watched as the video played out. By the end she was undeniably impressed by the fighting skills of her dark haired ex-Cheerio and it just reinforced her belief over what she must do. That girl may be the most stubborn feisty idiot she had ever met but she and Tweedle Dumb belonged together and even if she would rather live in Will Shuester's hair than admit it, she'd come to care for 'The Unholy Trinity'. They all held a special place in her mint-sized heart.

"Don't worry my little rag-tag minions. I'll fix this." And with that Sue walked away.

"That does not sound good." Marley said watching Sue leave worried.

Everyone was about to agree as Artie exclaimed "Hey! She took my phone!"

"You're never going to see it again. Sorry buddy." Sam said as he put his own phone away.

Artie sighed and Tina looked away guiltily thinking 'Oops.'

* * *

Santana wished her phone would just disappear. It's a wonder any of the people she knows are even able to function when they can't understand the simple phrase "Leave me alone, I need some space."

Well it might be her fault a little since she did get into that fight but she doesn't know how it got around so quickly. It's gone viral; like a whore with an STD - it just keeps spreading.

Puck had called to congratulate her on her awesome fighting and how hot she had looked. He wished he had been there to be her lesbro though.

Quinn had called and just tutted over the phone for what felt like hours.

Mercedes had called to say "Damn girrrl" and to tell her that if she had been there she would have helped rip that bitches weave right out. Santana can't remember anybody wearing any weaves but thanked her nonetheless.

Her parents called but she promptly ignored that. Then they texted which she ignored too.

Tina had sent a text on behalf of the whole current Glee Club which informed her they would like to come visit. Santana had laughed out loud at that one.

Ms Holiday had texted to say she hoped that blow knocked some sense into that pretty little head of hers and she'd go and get her blonde back. Santana didn't ask how she had got her number, saw the video or knew about her and Britt-Britts break up. That woman was a mystery.

Sugar had texted in capitals (with the use of a lot of profanities) and ended her text by telling her to stop messing with the order of things. Sugar had been a little weird since the break up...

This all kept her entertained while she was in the hospital but now that she was out it was a nuscience. Especially since now that she had finally cried she just felt like crawling into a ball in bed and never moving again ever. But it seemed it wasn't only her supposed 'friends' that wouldn't let her waste away in bed peacefully. The office had called to see her. She was pretty sure she knew what all this was going to be about.

So that is why she was now sitting outside the office in the waiting room and contemplating how best to make her phone disappear. There were so many ways to destroy it she was having a hard time deciding which way would be best.

"Santana Lopez, you can go in now." The secretary called as she sat behind her desk.

Santana put her phone away, nodded in the secretary's direction as thanks and went in.

The Dean looked up from behind his desk. "Hello. Please sit down."

Santana rolled her eyes as she went to sit down. What else would she have done? Just stood in the middle of the room like an idiot while he spoke to her?

"So I assume you know why you are here?"

"Nope. I don't. Sorry." Santana replied messing with the guy.

"Well, it has come to our attention there was a violent altercation between you and five other members of this college yesterday evening."

"Oh okay. But that wasn't even on Campus." Santana tried knowing it was a crappy excuse.

"That does not matter. You represent this university now Ms. Lopez and we can't have our students going around and fighting in public places, or anywhere for that matter. Besides we can't have our cheerleaders going around and beating each other up then ignoring it. You are all supposed to be a team."

"Fine. Like you said, there were five others involved so where are they?"

"They will be spoken to individually at a later time. Right now it isn't about them though, it is about you."

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

"Why there was a confrontation between you and the other females and why you felt it had to be settled with violence."

"Actually lets just get one thing straight. I wasn't the one to decide it was going to be settled with violence. Carolyn did. She pushed me first. You can't see it in the video but she did. You might have to ask the bartender or someone though because lets face it her friends are more likely to be on her side."

"We have already went to the establishment and watched the security tape and we know that Carolyn pushed you first. That has been taken into account and so has the fact that you were the first to throw a punch. Also you were the one to stand up and engage her. We would like to know why."

"She was mouthing off about my girlfriend Brittany and I, that's why! I mean… my ex girlfriend…" Santana trailed of despondently.

"Was she being discriminatory towards you or her for being gay?"

"No, not really. More just calling B stupid." Santana paused. Wait, she might be able to get off the hook here if she played her cards right. "Actually wait, now that I think about it she was saying some stuff about her being bisexual and me as a lesbian taking advantage of her or something."

The Dean's face fell. Dang it. Discrimination cases were always more complicated to deal with.

"Well can you remember exactly what was being said?"

Santana tried but it was all a bit fuzzy. "No sorry. Everything's a bit fuzzy."

"Is that maybe because there was underage drinking involved?" The Dean asked seriously.

Santana was about to lie before she remembered he had watched a security tape and had probably seen her drinking at the bar and there was no way those shots were filled with water.

"Yes. I had been drinking but I don't think that's the reason. I think it has to do with the major blow I took to the back of my skull thanks to Crazy Carol. Also I had to be sedated at the hospital…due to personal reasons."

"Ok. Is there anything else you may wish to add?"

Santana was going to tell him about Snix but figured it hadn't worked so well in high school and all she had done then was slap Finn so she decided not to.

"No sir."

"Then thank you for explaining what happened. I will be talking to the other students and once I have everyone's side of the story I will discuss it with my peers and we will act appropriately. There will be consequences for you all because of this." The Dean said somberly.

'Jeez has this guy ever even _seen_ the word fun?' Santana thought sassily.

"Now before you leave I would like to discuss another matter with you. Your classes."

"What? Why? I've been going to like all of them. Except you know, todays, but that was cause I was in hospital. I don't think I'm failing any of them either."

"Please, let me finish Ms. Lopez. I was going to say that although you attend your classes and are doing well above average in them so far, all the lecturers seem to feel that you aren't really attentive, especially this past week. You don't actively participate in any classes except for cheerleading."

"If I'm not failing and I'm attending, I'm sorry but I don't see the point you are trying to make. I mean it's a lecture. You can't really participate."

"My point Ms. Lopez is that it doesn't seem like you really want to be here. Do you?"

Santana was astounded. Had she really been that obvious?

"Well no I don't. I used to have a reason for staying but now not really." Santana answered truthfully.

"That makes sense because I checked your file and with your grades you could have made it any to any other university. Now I am not saying this is not a respectable institution all I am saying is that you clearly don't have your heart set to be here. It almost looks like this college was a last minute choice."

"So what if it was? You can't kick me out because of that." Santana said becoming defensive.

"No, no of course not. It's just we received a call earlier and I wanted to make sure you might be interested before I brought it up."

Santana sat up straighter, intrigued. "Ok…"

"Well a famous and very influential cheer coach called us and requested one of our cheerleaders to be her replacement as she was going to be taking a couple of months off from work. Of course we explained that couldn't happen as the students have their studies. She argued that they could do their studies and be coach and when they have assessments do them online or take a trip back to the uni if they must. She then added that she knew people at Columbia and she could get whoever came to help her a spot in their school on a cheer scholarship even with such late admission. As long as whoever helped her wasn't 'a total moron'. Her words. I didn't think it was a good idea at first but it may be just what you need."

Santana felt some small part of her get excited. Most of her was still pretty much suffering over Brittany but some small part of her was excited for this. She had to just check one thing.

"Is this coach Sue Sylvester?"

"No. It was a Mrs. Zod that called."

"Ok. Then hell yes I will so do that."

"Just understand that this will be a lot of hard work."

"I get it. I don't care. If there is a chance I get to go to Columbia rather than here there is no way I am backing out cause it is going to be difficult. No offense."

"It's alright. Now we just have to sort out the details but let me ask you one more time; are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I swear."

"Ok then, lets get started."

* * *

Santana was still in shock over everything as hours later she was sitting in her room. She had no words. She had been sitting there staring at her cellphone (the one she despised so much this week) for the last hour. Still in a daze she managed to press the buttons and call her mother.

"Hello… Santana?"

"Hi mami."

"Santana! Why didn't you reply to my text earlier? Why didn't you answer my calls? More importantly WHY did you get into a bar fight?!"

"Who told you?" Santana asked stalling. Her mum sounded real mad.

"Not that it matters at all but the Chief of Medicine at the hospital you went to knows your father and once he realized you were our daughter he thought a call was fitting. Particularly since they had, had to sedate you. I know this whole Brittany thing is a mess but you can't be dealing with it like this Santana! Besides I know you are making your own decisions but I have to say if it is causing you both this much pain maybe you should just try again or something. Even if you don't, don't you dare be getting into any more fights, I mean seriously! I think I should come and visit you."

"You won't need to." Santana said trying to change the subject because she felt she really needed to talk about what had just happened to her and also she didn't want her mami yelling at her anymore.

"What is that supposed to mean?" her mother asked sharply still angry over the whole fight thing but not being able to resist her curiosity.

"It means; I'm coming back to Lima."

"For a visit? Wait, Oh my gosh. Is it to get Brittany back?! That's brilliant Mija!"

"No. I'm coming back to Lima and I'm going to be the cheerleading coach for two months at McKinley and then I'm going to Columbia University."

There was silence over the phone for a good two minutes before her mom replied.

"Explain."

And Santana explained all about her visit to the Dean's office.

"-and then he told me I'd be going to McKinley to coach. I mean I should have known. Sue used her League of Doom name General Zod as an alias. It was too late to back out."

"I think this is a great opportunity. We both know you didn't belong at Louisville, you aren't happy there. You want to be in New York."

"Yes I know but…"

"Brittany."

"Yes. Brittany."

"Now that you are going to be back here can't you two work it out?"

"No. I mean I'm only going to be there for two months and then I'm going to be gone again." Santana started to cry before she could help herself. "Mami. It's so hard already. It hurts so fuckin much. I don't know if I can be around her and not be with her. But I know if I get together with her again in those two months I won't be able to make myself leave and even if somehow I get kidnapped and am made to leave and live in New York there is no way I could go through long distance again or another break-up. Especially another break-up since I can't even handle this one." Santana said tears streaming down her face.

"Mija. Are you sure you –"

"And Oh god!" Santana interrupted her mother as she realized something, "what if she gets another partner?! I can't watch her date someone else! I mean the whole point of this break up was because I couldn't be there for her and now I'm going to have to watch as someone else is?! I can't – this is too much –I" Santana's words became incomprehensible through the tears.

Maribel Lopez listened to her sobbing daughter over the phone. This was a dreadful situation. No doubt about it.

"San. Santana. Santana Lopez!"

Santana sniffled and tried to calm down her crying enough to listen. Once she had her tears on silent mode she replied with a "Yeah?"

"I know this is going to be difficult. This is going to be difficult on the both of you. Just remember you have been through a lot you can do this."

"Yeah, but" Santana sobbed and quieted herself down before she continued in a small voice, "I had Brittany to help me through all that."

"You guys are still best friends right?"

"Always." Santana replied automatically.

"Exactly. You might not be able to hang out or be together alone but I'm sure as her coach and with the team or club around her you and Brittany will manage to be somewhat comfortable with one another at the very least. And Brittany loves you. There is no way that if she did get another partner she would be in your face about it."

"It wouldn't have to be in my face. It would still devastate me."

"Well, I'm sorry mija but that will be a consequence to the choice you have made. You'll have to find a mature way to deal with it."

"I'm sick of doing the mature thing. More sick of it than Rachel must be of people asking her directions to the Shire."

"Santana you're the only one asking Rachel that."

"Yeah well I thought it would be a fun place to take Britts." Santana said gloomily.

There was a minute of silence before her mother spoke again.

"If Sue knew about the break-up this was a terrible thing to do. Even if she is getting you into Columbia."

"Oh I know she knew. It's Sue. Besides why else would she use her alias? She knew alright and now that I'm not her cheerleader anymore I'm going to tell her exactly how I feel about her for doing this."

"You know you can't do that Santana."

"I know. But it feels good to pretend I can right now."

"Okay. Well even with this whole mess I'm glad you are coming home. Your room is still the same I'll just clean it for you. When will you be here?"

"Sunday. I was needed ASAP apparently. I just have to talk to my lecturers, pack tomorrow and then Sunday morning I'm going to be on my way back."

"Are you going to tell her or should I?"

"I thought I should. I'll Skype her tonight. It's the right thing to do."

"So are you feeling better about coming here?"

"No. I think it's still going to suck. I mean on one hand I'm super crazy happy to be seeing Britt-Britt again but on the other hand it's going to be super crazy difficult. But whatever; I can't whine about it anymore. And I guess like you said, we'll manage."

"Opening up is not whining Santana. This is a real issue. You are not being a baby for stressing and being upset about it. How many times do I have to tell you to stop disregarding your feelings? They are valid and they matter. Even if you think that sounds totally lame."

"Mami. Thanks but I gotta go talk to my teachers."

"Fine, I hope you feel better. Love you mija. Bye."

"Love you too. See you Sunday."

With that Santana hung up the phone.

As she walked out of her dorm Santana wondered if maybe she should force herself to change and be nicer because life clearly enjoyed messing with her a bit too much.

* * *

Brittany jogged up the street towards her house. She had been running for an hour at least. Only stopping because she checked the time and realized she was already late for seeing the Lopez's. Once she got to the front of her house she slowed to a halt and picked up her garden gnome moving it back to the front of their small front garden. It kept slowly moving back to the house to get it's mini fishing pole back that Brittany had taken. She had only taken it because the gnome was having to many late night parties and she couldn't take it anymore. This was its punishment. With a pat to its head and a glare to the shrubs outside her house she went inside.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Carlos and Maribel Lopez talking in rapid voices to her mother. They hadn't heard Brittany come in due to her dancers grace but she had a feeling she knew what they were talking about.

Sure enough she heard the name Santana and Louisville the nearer she got. She purposely made noise so that they heard she was there. The talking stopped abruptly as they all looked up at her.

Brittany laughed. Susan was surprised. She hadn't heard Brittany laugh properly since the break-up. In fact once she looked at her daughter she immediately noticed a difference. She seemed…happy.

Brittany smiled cheerfully and skipped forward and hugged the Lopez's. They hugged her back albeit a bit bemused. They had heard how upset she had been. What was going on? Not that they weren't happy to see her happy but still…

Brittany laughed again at the look of befuddlement on all of their faces.

"You guys look hilarious but you can stop looking so confused. Yes, I'm happy. Do you want to know why?"

Mrs. Lopez was the first to speak wondering if Brittany knew about Santana coming back already. "Certainly."

"Well because I am going to get Santana back."

She saw the adults exchanging looks but she ignored them.

"I am. I refuse to just let this happen. I'm done waiting, I'm going to go get her. Santana might be the most willful person I have ever met but she isn't going to decide for me that I'm not getting what I need in this relationship and expect me to go along with it. I know she still loves me and I love her. I'm going to go to Louisville and tell her that we will work it all out and that she is all I need until she believes me. So you can all go back to what you were talking about, I'm going to go Google Maps directions. Although one of you might have to come help with it." Brittany said moving in the direction towards her room.

Mrs. Lopez glanced at Mrs. Pierce who nodded her head. They know Santana wanted to tell Brittany but it seems they would have too.

"Brittany, I don't think you should do that." Maribel said as she moved over to her.

Brittany stopped and frowned. "Why? Is it the long distance thing? Because she is only a few hours away Mrs. Lopez. We can handle that, I know we can."

"No it's…. we have to tell you something." Mrs. Lopez said leading Brittany over into the dining room and having her sit down.

Brittany's mind raced. 'What was going on? Why were they all looking at her like that? Why wouldn't it be a good idea to get Santana back? Did the Lopez's not approve of her for their daughter anymore? Oh God. Was Santana in another relationship already? Was Santana hurt?!'

"Tell me what's going on. Please." Brittany asked urgently.

This time it was Mrs. Pierce who spoke. "Darling, Santana's coming back to Lima for two months to be your Cheerio's coach and then she is moving to New York."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading :)**

**Also I put up a one shot called 'Ducknapping'. It's the memory that Santana was thinking about during the lecture. You can read it if you want but it's not essential to understand this story.  
**


End file.
